Les ennuis commencent pour Ai et Conan
by jellal.neko
Summary: Conan et Ai on maintenant 13 ans, ils sont en 4 ème ( système français), ils ne supportent plus l'amour d'Ayumi et Mitsuhiko, la MIB n'est toujours pas démantelée. L'amitié se brisera t-elle? Quels seront les couples finaux? Que deviendra la MIB? Jusqu'à où seront près à aller Mitsuhiko et Ayumi pour récupérer leur amour perdu? -Je publiais la fiction ailleurs avant-
1. une requête inattendue

Chapitre 1:

Dans une maison dans le quartier Beika.  
Cette discussion se passe la veille de la rentrée des classes de quatrième.  
Ai:Kudo-kun?  
Conan:Quoi Haibara?  
Ai:Je... Tu... voudrais... Tu voudrais bien m'aider?  
Conan:Qui y a-t-il d'aussi grave pour que tu me demandes de t'aider?  
Ai:Mitsuhiko essaye de m'embrasser sans arrêt depuis que l'on est au collège. Cela fait deux ans que ça dure et je suis au bout du rouleau.  
Conan:Ok! C'est quoi ce que tu veux que je fasse?  
Ai:Tu acceptes de m'aider?  
Conan:Cela dépend de ce que tu demandes!  
Ai:Disons que... euh... je... j'ai penser que... tu... pourrais faire semblant d'être... mon... pe... petit... ami...  
Conan:PETIT AMI?!  
Ai:Oui.  
Conan:Haibara... Tu te rends compte de ce que tu viens de me demander?  
Ai:Oui... tu refuses?  
Conan:Je peux pas te laisser dans l'emmerde. Tu es ma meilleure amie après tout.  
Ai:Tu me demandes rien en échange?  
Conan:Non, d'ailleurs faire semblant d'être ton petit ami m'arrange!  
Ai:C'est par rapport à Ayumi?  
Conan:Oui elle fait que me spammer de messages avec un peu de chance les deux arrêteront de nous taper sur les nerfs.  
Ai:Oui!

Les vacances scolaires étaient enfin fini et les cours aller recommencer. Les détectives Boys se précipitèrent vers Conan et Ai qui venaient d'arriver ensemble.  
Ayumi:Pourquoi vous arrivez ensemble?  
Conan:J'ai dormi chez Agasa!  
Mitsuhiko: Ok! On a monsieur Itô en professeur principal!

Conan: Ah bon?  
Ai:Ah... on est dans la même classe?  
Genta:Oui pourquoi? Cela vous pose un problème?  
Conan:Non! Tu viens Ai-chan?  
Ai:Oui Conan-kun!  
Ayumi:Vous allez où?  
Conan:On vas juste dans un endroit où il y a personne pour discuter tranquillement cela vous poses un problème?  
Mitsuhiko:Non, aucun problème à toute à l'heure

Du côté de nos tourtereaux  
Conan:J'ai adoré la tête de Ayumi quant elle a vu qu'on voulait parler en privé  
Ai:Oui moi aussi, j'avais pas penser au fait qu'il fallait qu'on s'appelle différemment, heureusement que tu me la rappelait en m'appelant "Ai-chan"  
Conan:Oui j'y ai penser ce matin, mais j'ai complètement oublié de te le dire.  
Ai:Pas grave cependant, là ils n'ont pas vraiment l'air de se douter qu'on a une relation faut qu'ils le devinent et pour ça faut leur montrer donc on rentre en classe en se tenant la main et on se met côte à côte en cours.  
Conan:Si tu veux, je vois pas d'inconvénient

Du côté des trois vrais enfants  
Ayumi:Conan-kun et Ai-chan agissent bizarrement vous ne trouvez pas?  
Mitsuhiko:Oui... J'ai peur qu'ils nous cachent quelque chose!  
Genta:C'est normal, ils ont passé tous l'été ensemble vu qu'ils pouvaient pas aller voir leurs parents, en plus Conan dormait tous les soirs chez Agasa donc il n'y a rien d'anormal au fait qu'ils se soient rapprochés pendant les vacances.  
Ayumi:Oui tu as raisons on se fait des films pour rien!  
Mitsuhiko:Oui allons en cours ça va sonner!

Sous le regard de toute la classe Conan et Ai rentrèrent dans la classe main dans la main et allèrent se placer toute au font de la classe. Au plus grand désespoir de Ayumi et Mitsuhiko.

Mr Itô:Bonjours les enfants je suis votre professeur principal Mr Itô,cette année je vous enseignerai l'histoire géographie. L'année prochaine vous aurez un examen, je vous conseil donc d'apprendre cette année pour éviter les mauvaise surprises!

Bien! Je vais donc vous donner toutes les informations qui vous seront utiles puis je vous donnerai mon programme. Normalement à cette heure ci vous devriez être en sport mais bien évidement vu que c'est la rentrée vous n'avez pas ce cours cependant à la fin de ce cours vous irez dans les cours noté sur votre emploie du temps pour que les professeurs que vous avez ce matin vous donnent leur programme.

Les cours passèrent lentement, vu que c'était la rentrée ils n'avaient cours que le matin. Ce fut avec un grand sourire que Ai et Conan accueillir la sonnerie. Ils rangèrent leurs affaires et partirent ensemble chez le professeur Agasa. Ils préparèrent leurs affaires pour le lendemain. Il fut décidai que Conan passerai la semaine chez Agasa. Après un rapide coup de fil à Ran, Conan rejoignit Ai dans le salon.  
Ai:Alors Kudo? On fait comment? Ils n'ont pas l'air de croire que l'on soit en couple!  
Conan:En effet je pense déjà que on devrait s'appeler Ai-chan et Conan-kun, ensuite on se met côte côte dans tous les cours comme tu l'as si bien dit toute à l'heure et demain quant on arrive au collège on se prend la main.  
Ai:Et je pose ma tête sur ton épaule?  
Conan:Si tu veux... tu as d'autres idées?  
Ai:Non et toi?  
Conan:Pas la moindre idée.  
Sur ces dernières paroles, ils partirent manger les ramens que Ai avait fait la veille, puis ils partirent ce coucher. Le lendemain notre très cher détective fut réveillé par le soleil qui commencé à se lever. Il se leva, alla dans la salle de bain prendre une douche puis retourna dans sa chambre s'habiller. Enfin il alla réveiller la jeune fille au cheveux auburn et descendit préparer le petit déjeuné. Ai le rejoignit vingt minutes plus tard, ses cheveux auburn (sont long contrairement au manga) étaient attachés en chignon. Elle portait son uniforme comprenant une jupe plissé bleu marine une chemise blanche avec une cravate aussi bleu marine que sa veste et ses chaussettes hautes. Dans le collège les filles aussi avaient la cravate. Ils déjeunèrent, enfilèrent leurs chaussures , attrapèrent leur sac et partirent main dans la main au collège. Au moment où ils franchirent le portail tous le monde arrêta de parler et regarda les mains liées ensemble du garçon et de la fille les plus populaires du collège.  
Conan:Qu'est qu'il ont à nous regarder comme ça Ai-chan?  
Ai:Je crois que ça a un rapport avec nos main Conan-kun.  
Conan rougit de honte en se rappelant ce petit détail. Chose qui ne passa pas inaperçu au yeux d'une jeune fille et d'un jeune homme qui regardaient la scène non loin de là. Ils étaient tous deux furieux et se retenait pour l'une de sauté sur Ai et pour l'un d'étrangler Conan.  
Ayumi:Comment... Co...Conan-kun peut... tenir la main de ... cette... fille...  
Mitsuhiko:Eh je te signal que cette fille comme tu dit s'appelle Ai!  
Genta:Eh calmer vous tous les deux, ils sont meilleurs amis ça doit pas être grand chose.  
Mitsuhiko:Oui tu as raison Genta on inquiètes pour rien pas vrai Ayumi-chan?  
Ayumi:Oui Mitsuhiko.  
Conan:Salut Ayumi! Salut Genta! Salut Mitsuhiko...  
Mitsuhiko:Salut Conan... Salut Ai-chan!  
Ai:Salut tous le monde et au revoir tu viens Conan-kun?  
Conan:Oui Ai-chan!  
Et ils partirent s'asseoir sur un banc non loin de là sous les yeux ébahit de Ayumi et de Mitsuhiko.  
Mitsuhiko et Ayumi cherchaient déjà une idée pour ne plus avoir leur rival dans les pattes car oui maintenant ils en étaient sur leur amis sortaient ensemble.  
De leur côté Ai et Conan parlaient de la tête des deux vrai enfants et se rendirent bien compte que il fallait s'attendre à des coups.  
Chose qui ne tarda pas durant le troisième cours de la matinée Ayumi piqua discrètement l'agenda d'Ai qui était dans le sac de cette dernière juste devant les pieds d'Ayumi et pris soin d'effacer les devoirs des deux premiers cours puis remit l'agenda dans le sac de Ai. A la fin du cours au moment de noter les devoirs Ai remarqua que les devoirs qu'elle avait déjà écrit avez était effacés elle se promit donc de ce venger bien que cela ne lui posait pas vraiment problème vu que Conan avait encore les devoirs de noté dans son agenda. Après avoir trouver une idée de vengeance avec Conan, ils rentrèrent dans la salle de cours d'art plastique et s'assirent derrière Ayumi et Mitsuhiko. Alors que toute la classe peigner sur une feuille et que le professeur avait le dos tourné, Ai fit un geste brusque et fit voler sa palette de peinture sur le manteau de Ayumi, ce qui fit rire toute la classe sauf la principale intéressée qui sortit de la classe pour pouvoir enlever la peinture de son manteau avant qu'il sèche. Quant la sonnerie retentit Ayumi n'était pas revenue. Conan et Ai se dirigèrent vers le self et partirent à une table vide où ils furent rejoint pas Mitsuhiko. Mitsuhiko versa de la poudre dans l'assiette de Conan au moment où ce dernier était partit chercher de l'eau puis il quitta la table et sortit du self. Ai n'ayant pas vu la scène ne put prévenir le détective qui se rendit compte au bout de deux bouchers que quelque chose clocher et c'est en reniflant la purée qu'il se rendit compte qu'il y avait de la poudre à éternuer. Il fut furieux contre lui même pour s'être laisser avoir aussi facilement et trouva rapidement une idée de vengeance. Conan fut prie d'éternuement pendant une vingtaine de minutes puis ces derniers s'arrêtèrent. Le début d'après-midi commence sans incident mais durant le dernier cours de la journée Conan étala de la poudre à gratter partout sur le manteau de Mitsuhiko. Et lui et Ai rigolèrent bien en le voyant ce tordre dans tous les sens à la fin du cours. Mitsuhiko lança un regard noir à Conan avant de partir chez lui pour se débarrasser de cette insupportable envie de se gratter. 


	2. Fais attention à tes vêtements!

Chapitre 2 :

Cela faisait une journée que la guerre avait commencé. Conan et Ai étaient en bas dans le laboratoire en train d'essayé de savoir quels coups ils allaient recevoir le jour suivant.

\- Je pense que pour l'instant, ce sera des trucs gentils, je ne vois donc pas d'utilité à créer de grands plans concentrons-nous plutôt sur l'organisation et l'APTX-4869, s'exclama la chimiste en regardant son compagnon d'infortune.

\- Oui mais prenons quand même un marqueur indélébile et du chewing-gum, proposa le détective rajeuni.

\- Mhh... Puis-je savoir à quoi ça va servir ? Demande Ai étonné par la proposition de son ami.

\- Pour le marqueur, tu le verras sûrement demain car je ne pense pas qu'on aura une journée sans crasse, par contre pour le chewing-gum tu le sauras bien assez tôt, expliqua mystérieusement Conan.

\- Ok !

La chimiste et le détective parlèrent ensuite de l'organisation, cela faisait une semaine qu'ils n'avaient rien fait, ou du moins Conan n'avait entendu parlé d'aucun crime qui pourrait être lié aux MIB. Conan soupira, Ran n'en pouvait plus d'attendre et lui-même n'était plus sûr de ses sentiments. La dernière fois qu'il l'avait appelé en Shinichi remontait au mois précédent et avait était un échange de banalités d'à peine une minute. Il en avait marre de lui mentir. Elle qui traite Shinichi d'idiot toutes les deux minutes, quelle serait sa réaction si elle savait qu'il avait toujours été là ? Il ne savait pas mais elle réagirait sûrement mal.

La chimiste regarde le détective avec une moue moqueuse, cela ne faisait aucun doute, il pensait à son corps et donc à Ran. Elle se lève et sort du laboratoire pour aller préparer le repas. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand Kudo la rejoignit pour l'aider.

\- Kudo ? Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici ? Demande la chimiste étonnée.

\- Je viens t'aider, un problème ? Demande le plus naturellement du monde le détective.

\- Mhh... Vas dans le salon, j'aimerais manger quelque chose de mangeable ce soir, ordonna gentiment la métisse.

\- Sérieux...

Conan savait qu'il ne gagnerait pas contre Ai et préféra partir voir sur l'ordinateur les nouveaux crimes dans les alentours en espérant trouver quelque chose qui satisferait son esprit de déduction. Malheureusement pour lui l'enquête la plus grave du jour constitué à un vol de chat persan. Il grogna mécontent, il aurait mieux fait de ne pas se lever ce matin, c'était vraiment pas sa journée.

\- A table !, cria une voix que Conan reconnut comme celle de la métisse.

Conan se leva et retourna dans la cuisine pour manger le plat préparé par Ai. Le professeur les rejoint deux minutes plus tard et s'installa à table. Il avait été mis au courant du faux couple des deux faux enfants et se demandait comment c'était passé la journée mais devant la mine maussade du détective il choisit de se taire.

Le lendemain Conan se réveilla avec une horrible migraine sûrement due à sa lecture tardive d'un roman policier. Il regarda son réveil et sortit d'un bond de son lit. Pourquoi Haibara ne l'avait-elle pas réveillé ? Il n'avait plus que quinze minutes pour se préparer, il partit donc en trombe dans la salle de bain, il s'habilla de son uniforme et prit une tartine de beurre sous le regard amusé de la jeune fille qui s'amusait bien de l'affolement de son faux petit-ami. Elle se dirigea vers l'entrée pour enfiler ses chaussures et fut rejoint une minute plus tard par Conan qui s'empressa de l'imiter.

Ils quittèrent la maison et prirent le chemin de l'école en se prenant la main. Ai posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Conan qui eut un sursaut mais ne la repoussa pas. Quand ils arrivèrent à proximité du collège Ai fit un bisou sur la joue de son camarade, ce qui eut pour effet de le faire rougir. Cette scène, comme la scène de la veille n'échappa pas aux trois vrais enfants.

Mitsuhiko avait un plan en tête et qu'il ne tarda pas à mettre en place. Pour ce début d'année le sport était acrosport, Mitsuhiko simula une chute en criant de douleur ce qui lui valut d'être dispensé de la fin du cours, Genta était chargé de l'accompagner chercher de la glace. Ils profitèrent que le professeur ait le dos tourné pour prendre l'uniforme de Conan et le mettre dans son casier loin, très loin du gymnase. Ils allèrent ensuite prendre de la glace à l'infirmerie et retournèrent au gymnase. Bien évidement en boitant pour Mitsuhiko pour que cela fasse plus réel.

Quand la sonnerie retentit, tout le monde se dirigea vers le vestiaire après avoir salué leur professeur. Conan prit une rapide douche et quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand il ne trouva son sac nulle part. Il chercha partout mais ne trouvant pas il attendit que les autres partent. Quand plus personne ne fut dans le vestiaire Conan dut bien avouer s'être fait avoir par Mitsuhiko.

Il s'approcha de ses affaires de sport et fouilla dans ses poches, le matin même il avait pensé à y mettre sa boucle d'oreille téléphone portable par chance. Il la trouva dans une poche qui se ferme. Il composa le numéro d'Ai qui se moqua du pauvre détective. Malgré tout, elle accepta de l'aider, le prochain cours allait commencer dans cinq minutes, il fallait se dépêcher car le professeur d'anglais était très sévère, ils l'avaient eu en sixième et n'en avait pas vraiment un bon souvenir.

Elle opte pour la manière directe et alla demander à Mitsuhiko où sont les affaires de Conan. Ce dernier nia en bloc en disant qu'il s'était fait mal en sport et qu'il lui était donc impossible de cacher les affaires de Conan, d'aller à l'infirmerie et de revenir au gymnase tout en boitant en 10 minutes comme il l'avait fait. Ai commença à s'énerver, elle savait bien qu'il ne s'agit que d'un enfant mais il commençait sérieusement à lui taper sur le système.

\- Bien sûr Mitsuhiko, j'oubliais ta magnifique chute, magnifique simulation au passage, je n'aurais pas fait mieux, si tu boite ne serait-il pas plus intelligent de t'asseoir sur un banc à la place de rester debout ?

Mitsuhiko ne sachant pas quoi répondre au petit sarcasme que venait de lui faire Ai baissa les yeux. Il attendit deux minutes que la sonnerie sonne puis du doigt lui montra les casiers. La jeune fille lui lança un regard noir et partit chercher les affaires de Conan. Ce dernier fulminait, il avait froid et en plus de ça il allait arriver en retard en anglais. Vraiment quelle poisse, pourquoi avait-il dit oui à Haibara déjà ?

Le jeune homme fut tiré de ses pensées par le tambourinement à la porte. Il réajusta la serviette autour de sa taille et ouvrit la porte à la chimiste qui lui passa ses affaires. Il la remercia d'un signe de tête et se changea le plus rapidement possible.

Le cours d'anglais ayant bien sûr commencé, ils se prirent un savon de la part de leur professeur qui leur mit une heure de colle. Cela fit sourire Mitsuhiko et Ayumi ce que remarque le professeur. Il s'avança vers eux.

\- Mademoiselle Ayumi ? Monsieur Mitsuhiko ? Cela vous fait rire ? Très bien passez-moi vos carnets ! Une heure de colle pour vous aussi !

Conan et Ai soupirent, une heure de colle avec ces deux là n'allait pas être de

tout repos mais bon, ils verraient bien mercredi de la semaine suivante. C'est dans une semaine et avec un peu de chance la guerre serait finie.

Pendant tout le cours Conan ne pensa qu'à la sonnerie, il avait hâte de se venger.

La sonnerie se fut longue à attendre. La chimiste faisait mine d'écouter mais en réalité elle ne pensait qu'à l'organisation. Elle était heureuse de n'en entendait plus parler pour le moment mais s'attendait au pire.

La sonnerie mit fin au supplice de bien des élèves au bout de deux heures, bilingue ou non ce professeur était intimidant, il faisait peur à tout le monde sans exception. C'était l'heure de manger, pendant que la plupart des élèves se dirigèrent vers le réfectoire Conan accompagné d'Ai se dirigeait vers la salle de Maths.

Ils crochetèrent la serrure à l'aide d'une pince à cheveux et se dirigèrent vers la place de Mitsuhiko, le professeur avait fait un plan de classe qui par bonheur avait mis Conan à côté d'Ai mais qui aussi par malheur avait mis Mitsuhiko et Ayumi derrière eux.

Conan sortit son marqueur indélébile il traça un grand cœur sur la table de Mitsuhiko, il inscrivit dedans le prénom d'Ayumi en faisant bien attention d'imiter la façon s'écrire de son ancien ami, pour cela il avait pris une carte que ce dernier lui avait écrit pour Noël. Ils ressortirent de la salle en refermant la porte et se dirigent vers le réfectoire où ils prennent une table à l 'écart.

La sonnerie annonçant le début des cours retentit. Tous les élèves quittèrent le réfectoire et se dirigèrent vers leur salle de classe respective. Les élèves de la classe de nos deux faux enfants attendirent dans un calme suspect le professeur qui tardait à venir. Conan regarda Ai, Ai regarda Conan. Aucun doute ce silence était bizarre. Conan se décida donc à demander ce qui se passait à un élève devant lui qui lui répondit qu'il ne savait pas non plus. La directrice sortit de la classe. Elle regarda les élèves un par un. Son regard est envahi par la colère. Nulle doute que quelque chose s'était passé, mais quoi ?


	3. Un ballon, une aiguille et de l'eau

Chapitre 3 :

Un policier apparut derrière la directrice et expliqua la situation avec le moins de détail possible, quelqu'un avait tué leur professeur de maths et avait laissé un message disant que le coupable se trouvait dans cette école. Le policier demanda ensuite aux élèves de rentrer chez eux en faisant très attention. La directrice interpella alors Ayumi.

\- Mademoiselle Yoshida, pouvez-vous me dire qui se trouve au fond de la classe côté fenêtre ? demande la directrice avec un regard indéfinissable

\- C'est Mitsuhiko, répond la jeune fille en tremblant

\- Je vois, monsieur Tsuburaya pouvez-vous me dire pourquoi il y a un cœur avec écrit Ayumi dedans, sur votre table ?

\- Je... je... sais... pas... madame... bégaie Mitsuhiko aussi blanc comme un linge.

Conan rougit, attrape la mains d'Ai et s'éloigne de la classe, la chimiste le regarde surprise, en temps normal le jeune homme aurait directement était sur la scène de crime, elle se rappelle ensuite de leur intrusion juste avant de manger et comprend pourquoi la directrice avait interpellé les deux enfants.

\- Hé Kudo ! Tu les laisses dans le pétrin ? demande la chimiste.

\- Tu veux que je fasse quoi ? Tant pis pour l'enquête, je n'ai pas envie de me faire coller déjà que c'est chiant de refaire un passage ici alors j'aimerais autant éviter le plus possible les colles ! réplique le détective.

Ai soupire, c'était bien la première fois qu'elle voyait Conan s'enfuir. Un grand silence s'installe entre les deux faux enfants qui arrivèrent bientôt chez Agasa. Ai était inquiète, quoi que fasse les enfants, elle n'aimait pas l'idée qu'ils soient punie pour dégradation de matériel alors que ce n'était pas eux les coupables. Le détective la rassure en lui disant que la directrice ne serait pas trop sévère vu les événements récents et que de toute évidence s'il se prenait une heure de colle ou deux ça les calmerait peut-être.

Les cours du lendemain avaient été annulés, Conan passe une partie de la journée en compagnie d'Ai dans le laboratoire. Toujours rien du côté de l'organisation ce qui inquiète fortement les deux complices. De plus Ai n'arrive plus à avancer sur la recherche d'un antidote pour l'APTX-4869 mais elle se refuse de l'admettre à Conan de peur qu'il se fâche. Un téléphone sonne, c'est celui de Shinichi, Conan prend le ruban qui se trouve sur la table, tourne le bouton et répond avec son ancienne voix, c'était Ran. Elle lui demande des nouvelles et il invente une histoire comme quoi il se trouve actuellement en Amérique avec ses parents. Il se haïssait à lui mentir de la sorte mais que pouvait-t-il faire de plus ? Il raccroche son téléphone et regarde la chimiste.

\- Tu penses qu'on peut cesser d'aimer quelqu'un quand le lien qui nous unis change ? Je veux dire avant j'allais en cours et compagnie avec elle maintenant je dors chez elle mais j'ai dix ans de moins... murmure Conan.

Bien que son cher camarade de mauvaise aventure avait murmuré, Ai l'avait entendu et elle répondit en toute franchise.

\- Honnêtement, je n'en sais rien, l'amour a une logique que la logique elle-même ignore mais n'est-ce pas une illusion d'aimer quelqu'un ? Qu'est-ce réellement d'aimer quelqu'un ?

Conan réfléchit mais ne trouvant rien à répondre, il choisit de se taire. Il se lève et va rejoindre la chimiste qui se trouve sur une chaise en face de l'ordinateur, il observe ce qu'elle fait mais ne comprend rien à ce qu'elle écrit, c'est d'un niveau bien trop élevé même pour lui. Cela faisait des années qu'elle cherchait mais ne trouvait rien, il soupire, toujours la même scène de la chimiste tapant sur l'ordinateur et lui la regardant.

Il quitte le laboratoire pour aller trouver le professeur Agasa dans le salon. Il jouait à une de ses nouvelles inventions, encore un programme sans intérêt se dit Conan. Il s'assoit à côté de son ancien voisin et prend une seconde manette, il reçut le rôle du détective ce qui le fit sourire. Le professeur lui avait le rôle de l'inventeur catastrophe. Ils devaient unir leur force pour combattre un groupe de malfaiteurs. La partie se finit par une défaite pour le côté du bien. Conan remet la manette sur la table basse. Il voyait très bien ce qui avait inspiré le professeur et ça ne lui plaisait donc pas du tout de s'être fait battre aussi facilement. Il quitte le salon et va dans la chambre d'ami où il dort ce soir, il prend un roman policier et le lit sûrement pour la trentième fois au vu de l'état du livre. Les pages sont déchirées à certains coins et la couverture est abîmée. La journée se fut longue pour les trois habitants de la maison et ils se couchèrent tôt.

Le quatrième jour de cours était un vendredi, dernier jour de la semaine, une des femmes de ménage avait été arrêté par la police pour le meurtre du professeur de mathématique, elle l'aurait tué car il aurait envoyé aux buissons ses sentiments ce qui l'avait emplie d'une rage sans limite.

Les élèves commençaient par français, rien de spécial ne se passa, les deux faux enfants échangent un regard, ils espèrent en silence que les vrais enfants ont laissé tomber mais c'est bien mal connaître Ayumi et Mitsuhiko. A cause de Conan et Ai ils s'étaient pris deux heures de colles. Les cours n'ayant pas eu lieu hier ils ont pu mettre leur vengeance en place, en effet pendant qu'Ai avait le dos tournée en cours d'histoire, Ayumi mis un ballon rempli d'eau dans le sac d'Ai et à l'aide d'une aiguille le fit exploser. Elle s'était éloigné le plus vite qu'elle avait pu pour éviter de recevoir de l'eau. Ai était furax, ses chaussettes et ses chaussures avaient reçu de l'eau et son cartable était inondé. Conan eut tout le mal du monde à la calmer. Ils demandèrent au professeur pour aller vider le sac d'eau. Pendant qu'ils partent aux toilettes, le professeur fit la morale aux autres élèves en essayant de deviner qui était le ou la coupable. Coupable qui bien sûr garda le silence.

\- Sérieux ! Ayumi exagère ! rumine Conan.

Ils commencent à vider le sac des cahiers, trousses et autres affaires scolaires puis le vidèrent de l'eau. Le sac était foutu et les affaires aussi hormis les outils de géométrie qui étaient en plastique. Ai pesta son livre tout neuf de chimie qu'elle avait acheté la semaine dernière pour ses recherches était totalement foutu. Elle haïssait cette petite peste sur le coup mais se reprit en pensant qu'elle avait dix ans de moins qu'elle.

Ils retournèrent en classe et enchaînèrent l'histoire par l'heure de vie de classe. L'heure de manger arriva. Ai raconta à qui voulait bien l'entendre l'histoire de son premier baiser avec Conan qui bien entendu était fausse.

\- C'était cet été, on était à la plage avec Agasa, d'ailleurs c'était génial là-bas, une température parfaite. Bref ce n'est pas le sujet, donc on était à la plage, le soleil commençait à se coucher, ah qu'il était beau ce coucher de soleil ! Et pis là Conan est venu vers moi, il a mis ses mains sur mes joues, il a approché son visage du miens et là... ah si vous saviez c'était si romantique ! décrit Ai avec un sourire.

Elle avait attendu qu'Ayumi passe à côté d'elle pour en parler, elle était contente, le visage d'Ayumi était devenu si blanc. Conan regardait de loin Ai parler à ses amies si on pouvait les appeler comme ça et Ayumi qui écoutait elle aussi son récit. La dite Ayumi ayant aperçu Conan s'en approcha pour savoir si c'était vrai.

\- Conan-kun ? C'était comment ton premier baiser avec Haibara ?

\- Hein ? Euh... De qu...

Le jeune détective fut interrompu par sa meilleure amie qui venait à sa rescousse.

\- Voyons Ayumi, je sais très bien que tu as entendu ce que j'ai dit, pourquoi demandes-tu confirmation à Conan ? Ne me crois-tu pas ?

La jeune fille en question soupire et tourne les talons à ses anciens amis. Elle devait récupérer son amour de toute urgence, elle ne pouvait pas le laisser avec cette fille. Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait de plus qu'elle ? Elle est belle d'accord, elle est un génie ok, elle est populaire ? Bon d'accord elle avait tout pour elle alors qu'Ayumi était juste belle et encore. Mais quand même pourquoi Ai et pas elle ? Elle avait tout fait pour Conan, elle se maquillait tout les jours avec soin depuis qu'ils étaient au collège mais pas une fois, il n'avait complimenté Ayumi. Ai, elle, ne se maquillait pas, elle avait de beaux traits naturellement, ça avait toujours eu le don d'exaspérer Ayumi qui enviait son ex-meilleure amie.

Conan prit Ai par la main et ensemble ils se dirigèrent vers les plateaux, ils en prirent un chacun puis prirent à manger et partirent s'asseoir à une table. Cet après-midi ils avaient anglais, physique-chimie et japonais.

Toute la classe était maintenant au courant de la guerre qui s'était lancée entre ceux qu'on se plaisait à appeler les inséparables, en effet depuis leur rencontre ils avaient toujours été dans la même classe mais désormais c'était la guerre et ce fut au grand étonnement de toute leur classe et même du collège entier.

Le détective et la chimiste rentrent chez le professeur Agasa pour se changer. Ai jette son sac dans la grande poubelle noir. Elle regarde ses livres. Ils ne servent plus à rien. Elle les jette à leur tour mais dans la poubelle pour le recyclage bien qu'elle doutât que ceci soit recyclable.

Après avoir essuyé les objets sauvés de cette inondation au ballon, ils partirent chercher de nouvelles affaires au magasin de papeterie à quelques rues de là. Ça embête la chimiste de dépenser de l'argent pour autre chose que ses recherches mais elle n'avait pas le choix. Les achats fait elle tira le bras de Conan pour l'amener devant une bibliothèque.

\- J'avais un livre dans mon sac pour les recherches sur l'APTX-4869 mais maintenant, il n'est plus donc il faut que j'en rachète un, explique la chimiste.

Ils entrèrent dans cette bibliothèque à l'aspect lugubre. A en juger par la poussière et la matière, quatre-vingt pour cent de ces livres devait avoir plus de cinquante ans. Ai se dirige vers une étagère qui menace de s'effondrer d'une minute à l'autre. Elle prend un des rares livre qui semble neuf puis observe un livre qui au vu des pages jaunis et de l'odeur a du faire son temps. La chimiste ne le repose pas et part vers la caisse avec les deux livres. Elle tend l'argent à un vieil homme qui avait bien quatre-vingt-dix ans. Il n'avait plus de dent mais sourit aux enfants. Conan était intrigué par cet homme, il sentait émané de lui une profonde tristesse et une solitude qui pesait lourd dans son esprit. Ai rendit son sourire au vieil homme, un sourire que Conan ne voyait pas souvent.

Ils rentrèrent chez le professeur Agasa et Ai s'enfermèrent dans le laboratoire pendant que Conan retourne à ses éternels romans policier.


	4. Une nouvelle professeur

Le jour suivant l'attaque au ballon Conan décida qu'il fallait se venger et pas qu'un peu de la Yoshida. Il descendit dans le laboratoire de la chimiste pour lui expliquer son plan. Un plan qui laisserait n'importe qui collé à sa chaise. Le temps du chewing-gum n'était pas encore venu, mais, son tour sera sûrement pour la vengeance suivante.

En ce samedi de tranquillité pour les deux faux enfants le soleil brillait dans toute sa splendeur. Cependant seul le jeune homme pu en profiter, la jeune fille préférant continuer ses recherches. Il partit se balader pour acheter tout ce dont il aurait besoin pour ses prochaines vengeances. Certaines choses ne pouvant pas être acheté par un enfant il dut bien malgré lui utiliser un antidote sans le dire à Ai. Il se rendit donc chez un marchand qui vendait de tout et de n'importe quoi avec l'apparence de Shinichi. Il y prit les quelques articles dont il aurait besoin et soupira en allant à la caisse, comme la chimiste la veille il n'aimait pas dépenser de l'argent dans ce genre de choses qui ne le ferait pas avancer dans son enquête sur l'organisation. Il tendit l'argent à une jeune femme aux traits familier mais n'y prêta pas grande attention et s'en alla. Une erreur qui pourrait lui coûter très cher plus tard mais cela il ne le savait pas encore.

Le jeune garçon maintenant redevenu jeune homme laissa son sac d'achat chez le professeur puis partit se balader pour que les effets de l'antidote se dissipent. Pour éviter de se faire voir il marcha avec une casquette et dans des lieux où il y avait peu de personnes. S'il se faisait repérer, il serait en danger et tous ses proches aussi. L'organisation saurait que l'APTX-4869 a la capacité de faire rétrécir et il ne tarderait pas à retrouver Ai ou plutôt Shiho. Heureusement pour lui, les effets de l'antidote de l'APTX-4869 étaient de moins en moins efficaces sur son corps et les effets se dissipèrent à la fin de la journée ce qui lui permit de rentrer. Bien sûr, n'étant pas idiot, il avait pris un sac avec ses vêtements de Conan et s'était changé dans les toilettes.

Quand il passa le pas de la porte Haibara l'attendait. Il la regarda surpris. Elle lui lançait un regard noir et lui prit son sac.

Tu en as pris un pas vrai ? Crie la jeune fille.

Oui... mais..., essaye de se justifier le détective.

Privé de repas ! Va dans ta chambre ! hurle la auburn.

Le jeune garçon baisse la tête, il savait que ça ne servait à rien de contester mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'interroger. Pourquoi a-t-elle l'air si en colère ? Et pourquoi lui avait-elle dit d'aller dans sa chambre ? Elle agit comme une mère qui réprimande sévèrement son enfant. Conan pesta, quelle petite peste elle pouvait faire celle-là des fois. Il monta dans sa chambre et mit la musique à fond. Il savait très bien que ça n'allait pas plaire à la chimiste mais il s'en contre fichait.

Il finit par s'endormir malgré la musique. Une jeune adolescente rentra dans la chambre sur la pointe des pieds et éteint la musique. Elle borda ensuite le lit du détective, lui enleva ses lunettes et le regarda dormir pendant cinq minutes. Elle quitta la chambre comme elle était venu laissant l'adolescent dans ses songes. Elle se dirigea vers son laboratoire et pianota sur l'ordinateur de multiples formules. Elle n'avançait pas et finit par s'endormir sur le canapé qui se trouvait dans le laboratoire.

Le lendemain personne ne réagit au son du réveil. Un son qui pourtant avait le don d'énerver bien des personnes à leur réveil. Mettant un terme aux beaux rêves de ces derniers. Le silence recommença à régner à la fin de chacune des sonneries des trois réveils. Pas un chat ne se leva. Tout n'était plus qu'un grand silence. Pas de signe de vie dans cette grande maison située dans le quartier de Beika.

Ce ne fut qu'une heure plus tard, qu'une jeune demoiselle qui s'était enfermé dans son laboratoire se réveilla. Elle s'étira, ouvrit la porte et sortit. Elle ne vit pas le jeune homme qui pourtant devrait être réveillé depuis une heure au vu de l'heure affichée sur son réveil. Elle visita la maison mais ne le trouva nulle part. Pas de trace non plus du professeur. Il n'y avait pas de mots sur la table. Rien pour lui indiquer où ils étaient. La chimiste sentit son cœur s'emballer. Les larmes commençaient à sortir de ses yeux quand tout d'un coup, elle entendit le bruit de la porte qui s'ouvrit, elle s'y précipita et sauta dans les bras des deux arrivants. Ces derniers la regardèrent puis s'excusèrent. Ils étaient partis deux heures plus tôt et pensaient revenir avant le réveil de l'adolescente. Agasa avait besoin de matériaux pour sa nouvelle invention et il avait demandé à Conan de venir avec lui. C'était donc plus de peur que de mal pour la jeune fille.

La journée continua sans d'autres incidents et le lundi arriva avec à sa tête la vengeance des deux faux enfants.

Durant le cours de sport d'une heure, ils pratiquèrent le basket-ball. Aucun problème venant d'Ayumi et de Mitsuhiko ce qui fit hésiter Conan, devait-il oui ou non mettre sa vengeance en place ? Il finit par trancher et se changea le plus rapidement possible pour arriver avant Ayumi et Mitsuhiko dans la salle de classe. Il profita du fait que personne ne le regardait pour mettre une substance sur deux des trois chaises encore disponibles. Genta ayant faim il avait mené Ayumi et Mitsuhiko au distributeur.

Coup de chance, Conan avait bien viser et Ayumi et Mitsuhiko s'assirent sur les chaises trafiquées par le détective. Au moment où il fallut se lever pour faire les manipulations, les deux jeunes adolescents restaient sans jeu de mot collés à leurs chaises. Les rires et moqueries ne tardèrent pas à fuser. Les deux jeunes complices échangèrent un regard, plutôt fiers de leur coup. Le professeur de Physique eut toutes les peines du monde à décoller les enfants et n'y arrivant pas, ils durent enlever leurs bas. Le professeur ayant fait sortir les élèves pour éviter de perturber les enfants.

Qui a fait ça ? demanda-t-il furieux.

Nulle réponse ne parvint à ses oreilles et il sentit la moutarde lui monter au nez. Il s'énerva et partit dans tous les sens. Conan et Ai n'écoutèrent pas, ça ne les intéressait pas. Le professeur finit par se calmer et ils reprirent le cours. Les deux vrais enfants ayant un accoutrement un peu bizarre, mélangeant leurs hauts d'uniformes et leurs bas de survêtement ils furent le sujet de tous les ragots.

Aujourd'hui, ils avaient maths avec la nouvelle professeure. Une jeune femme tout juste diplômée, elle a de longs cheveux noirs et regarde les deux faux enfants avec un grand sourire. Ce visage, ils ne le connaissaient que trop bien. Son sourire s'effaça à la vue d'Ayumi et de Mitsuhiko.

Mes pauvres ! Que vous est-il arrivé ? demanda-t-elle.

Quelqu'un a mis de la colle ou un truc comme ça sur nos chaises en physique-chimie, expliquèrent les deux enfants en baissant les yeux.

Allez chercher un autre uniforme à la vie scolaire !

D'accord !

Les deux enfants partirent chercher un nouvel uniforme. Ils se retournèrent pour regarder une dernière fois leur nouvelle professeure et sourirent, eux aussi ils la connaissaient et s'ils l'ont dans leur camp alors là, ils en étaient certains, ils pourraient récupérer leurs âmes-sœurs.


	5. Et si?

Après avoir été se changer Ayumi et Mitsuhiko retournèrent en cours, la professeur parlait du théorème de Pythagore et de sa contraposée. Un cours qui ne réussissait qu'à moité au deux vrais enfants. Ils s'assirent discrètement au deux dernières places de libre, à l'avant de la classe. La professeur de maths s'appelait Ran Mouri. C'était sa première année en tant que professeur. Ayumi essaya tant bien que mal de faire des exploits en maths pour attirer l'intérêt de celle qu'elle se plaisait à considérer comme une grande sœur. Mais malgré tous ses efforts Ran n'avait yeux que pour les deux génies qui avaient fini tous les exercices en quelques minutes. La jeune femme cherchait désespérément d'autres exercices plus corsé pour les deux faux enfants et finit par en trouver. Elle leur donna une dizaine d'exercices espérant être tranquille pour la suite. Elle reporta ensuite son intérêt sur le reste de la classe et corrigea les exercices. Les deux vrais collégiens ne tentèrent rien contre les deux adultes à l'apparence de collégiens pendant le cour.

Le cours suivant était S.V.T, un cours parfait du point de vue d'Ayumi. En effet la jeune fille avait trouvé une vengeance. Elle s'assit à côté d'Ai au grand étonnement de cette dernière. Elle prit un compas et commença à faire des dessins sur la table de son ex meilleure amie qui était trop occupé à discuter avec le Conan d'Ayumi pour remarquer. Ayumi rangea son compas après avoir dessiner leur professeur de façon grotesque et leva la main.

Monsieur ? demanda-t-elle en prenant une voix innocente

Oui Ayumi ? répondit le professeur

Ai-chan a dessiné avec son compas quelque chose que je trouve inacceptable ! s'exclama Ayumi en essayant de faire une mine choqué.

La professeur se rapprocha de la table, son expression passa de la sympathie au mécontentement

quand il vit le dessin.

Haibara ! Expliquez-vous ! Qu'est ce que ce magnifique dessin ? hurla le professeur

Je... je... Ce... ce n'est pas moi... bégaya la jeune fille

Ai ne savait pas quoi dire, elle n'avait qu'une envie, frapper cette gamine insolente mais Conan la retenue en lui prenant la main. Geste qui ne passa pas inaperçu dans la classe. Le professeur regarda les deux enfants pendant quelques secondes avant de tourner les talons.

Que cela ne se reproduise plus !

Le cours se poursuivit sans aucun autre accident. A la fin de la journée il avait deux heures en club. Le détective et la chimiste partirent en direction du club d'enquête avec les insupportables vrais enfants à leurs basques. Conan soupira, qu'avait-t-il bien pu faire pour devoir supporter ces morveux. Ils étaient fait de tout ce qu'il détestait, égoïste et tête de mule. Au club rien ne se passa ce qui surprit le jeune homme qui n'avait pas eu de vengeance de la part de Mitsuhiko. Ai et Conan quittèrent l'enceinte du collège pour rentrer chez la jeune fille.

Sur le chemin ils croisèrent un visage qu'ils n'avaient pas vu depuis des mois. Une jeune femme extravagante au air d'aristocrate. C'était bien sûr Sonoko. Elle leur lança un regard de haut, bien qu'ils avaient grandit elle les considérait toujours comme des salles gosses. Elle se méfiait de ces enfants, elle ne leur accorda même pas une salutation et passa son chemin. C'est alors qu'un souvenir survient dans la tête du détective. Quand il avait été faire ses achats la veille c'est une femme au même regard que cette insupportable fille qui l'avait servie. La famille de Sonoko n'avait pas besoin de tenir un magasin comme celui où il c'était rendu hier et Conan mit donc ça sur une simple ressemble et pourtant il aurait dut savoir que tout ceci allait lui coûter bien plus cher que tout l'argent du monde.

Les deux adultes rajeunis passèrent une soirée tranquille en compagnie de leur inventeur préféré alias le professeur Agasa.

Dans un coin de Tokyo une jeune femme rejoint dans un bar un homme au long cheveux argenté. Cette jeune femme lui donne une information qui pourrait avoir de grave conséquence pour la vie de son ex meilleure amie mais elle s'en fichait maintenant. Ran et elle c'était disputé il y a un an à cause d'un stupide détective, Ran ne fessait que l'attendre alors Sonoko avait essayé de lui présenter d'autres garçon et ça avait malheureusement mal tourné, après ça Ran ne lui a jamais pardonné et Sonoko a rejoint une organisation qui elle le savait fessait du mal mais l'avait recueilli quand son petit ami et sa meilleure amie l'avait abandonné.

Gin, j'ai une information qui risque de ne pas te plaire... chuchota Sonoko pour ne pas se faire remarquer par les autres clients.

Laquelle ? demanda ce dernier en levant les yeux de son verre qu'il admirait depuis tout à l'heure.

Tu te souviens du détective lycéen Shinichi Kudo ?

Vaguement pourquoi donc ?

Tu m'as demandé de tenir un magasin qui vend de tout y compris du chloroforme et autre invention pouvant servir à kidnapper ou tuer quelqu'un t'en souviens-tu ?

Oui, vas droit au but ! Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre !

Shinichi était dans ma classe au lycée alors je le reconnaîtrais entre mille, évidement je m'étais déguisé donc il n'a pas remarque que c'était moi et il n'a pas pu entendre ma réelle voix vu que j'ai utilisé un transfor...

Passe le préambule et dit moi le problème avec ce gars ! l'interrompu Gin.

Eh bien... Je suis formelle il est belle et bien vivant regarde la photo prise par la caméra de surveillance !

C'est impossible je suis sûr de l'avoir tué !

L'homme en noir se pencha sur la photo et dut admettre à son plus grand regret que le jeune détective était vivant. Sonoko sourit satisfaite, elle allait peut être enfin pouvoir se venger de ce sale détective qui a brisé son amitié et le cœur de Ran avec ça. L'homme en noir réfléchit. Si Shinichi était vivant alors... Shiho aussi. Sur cette simple pensée il attrapa son verre et le but d'une traite. Ce poison devait tué, comme a t-il pu survivre, c'est impossible, il avait réifiait, il n'était pas revenu chez lui.

Gin se frotta énergiquement la tête ça n'allait pas du tout, il allait devoir trouver un moyen pour retrouver ce fouineur et le tuer pour de bon cette fois. Avec un peu de chance Sherry était elle bien morte. Il redemanda un verre d'alcool fort puis un autre, il les enchaîna jusqu'à tomber ivre sur la table. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas le moindre du monde ce qui perturba un temps soit peu Sonoko qui mit quelques minutes à réagir avant de se rendre compte qu'il s'était endormi. Elle dut se résoudre à appeler Vodka qui pesta de plus belle.

Elle se remémora ce jour là où ces deux là aurait pu la tuer mais au lieu de ça il l'avait amené voir le chef de l'organisation, c'était un jour de pluie, elle venait de rompre et elle c'était enfuie tournant à chaque coin de rue qui se présentait à elle. Elle avait fini par arriver dans une ruelle sombre et étroite où se trouvait Gin et Vodka, ils venaient de tuer un gérant de casino qui apparemment elle l'avait su plus tard c'était payé la tête de Gin en le traitant de fille. Quand elle l'avait su elle avait eu comme un frison dans le dos, ce type fessait ce qu'il lui chantait. C'était un professionnel qui tué sans la moindre hésitation.


	6. Je te trouverais et je

Les heures passaient et se fut un Gin ivre qui se réveilla. Il avait la tête de bois et gueulait sur tout les objets qui l'entouraient. Vodka soupira, son aniki pouvait parfois se trouvait être très chiant mais il comprenait ses sentiments actuel. La jeune femme lui avait expliqué sur le chemin la raison de l'ivresse du grand Gin.

Ils se trouvaient tous les deux dans une petite salle, des murs gris pendaient les restes de tapisserie. L'éclairage clignotait, il ne fonctionnait plus très bien. Des toiles d'araignée était accroché à la poutre. La lampe était recouverte de poussière qui ne laissait paraître que sa couleur verte et un faible éclat de lumière. La vitre de la fenêtre était brisée, on avait mis pour la réparer un vulgaire bout de carton qui laissait passer la brise du matin. Les rideaux avaient perdu leur couleur et étaient déchirés en lambeaux sur la partie basse. Le parquet grinçait, certaines latte était cassées. Le lit quand a lui n'était qu'un vulgaire tapis de paille. On ne sentait dans cette salle que l'horrible odeur de l'alcool. Il y avait un trou béant dans la porte. Il n'y avait pas de chaise ou du moins ce qui y ressemblait le plus n'avait plus que deux pieds, c'est donc à même le parquet que Vodka avait attendu le réveil de l'homme au long cheveux argenté.

L'homme en noir se leva et se frotta le crâne encore endolorie par les effets de l'alcool à long terme. Il regarda autour de lui et sembla reconnaître les lieu. Il franchit le peu d'espace qui le séparait de la porte à grande enjambé et sortit suivie de prés par son fidèle bras droit. Il sortit du bâtiment où il se trouvait. C'était un lieu que Vodka avait trouvé a force de devoir porter Gin après chaque coup de colère qui le menait à chaque fois dernièrement à l'ivresse.

Ils longèrent les routes et ruelles pendant une trentaine de minutes avant d'arriver devant ce qui au yeux des autres serait une plaque d'égout. Ils descendirent à l'échelle puis marchèrent pendant une dizaine de minutes avant de tomber sur une porte avec un code, ils entrèrent leur code puis passèrent la porte, ils marchèrent cette fois encore une dizaine de minutes avant de tomber sur une porte avec encore une fois un code, ils entrèrent un second code puis passèrent la porte. Ils marchèrent cette fois ci pendant une trentaine de minutes tournant à droite puis à gauche. Ils finirent par tomber sur une échelles qu'ils gravirent. Il sortirent de ce monde souterrain et marchèrent jusqu'au bâtiment situé au milieu d'une forêt. Ils entrèrent pour la troisième fois un code et franchirent la porte du bâtiment. Ils marchèrent dans les longs courir avant de rentrer dans une salle remplie d'ordinateur qui se situaient à leur droite.

Gin tapa son identifiant et son mot de passe sur l'ordinateur avant d'arriver sur toutes les fiches de ses victimes. Il rechercha plus précisément les victimes de l'APTX et trouva la fiche du détective. Il regarda la photo qui s'était affiché à l'écran pendant de longues minutes. Où pouvait-il bien se cacher ?

Il regarda la fiche d'information sur le jeune homme et décida de partir visiter sa maison. C'était Sherry qui avait certifié son décès et ça ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Gin ferma sa session et quitta en compagnie de Vodka le QG en sens inverse. Une fois sortit des égout qui était caché de la vue des passants ils se dirigèrent vers le bar où se trouvait toujours la voiture de Gin. Ce dernier la conduit jusqu'à la maison de Shinichi. Ce dernier qui se trouvait en ce moment même avec Ai chez lui pour récupérer des vêtements.

C'est donc avec un sursaut que les rajeunit accueillirent le claquement de la porte d'entrée. Ils regardèrent par la fenêtre pour voir qui c'était. Le visage d'Ai blêmit à la vue de la voiture de son pire ennemie, elle s'agrippa avec force au bras de Conan qui grimaça sous la douleur causait par les ongles de son amie. Il fallait vite qu'il trouve une solution. Il entendait déjà les pas des deux hommes en noirs dans l'escalier. Il remit les vêtements qu'il avait prit dans l'armoire espérant que les deux hommes ne remarqueraient rien et tira le bras d'Haibara. Ils se cachèrent sous le lit de Conan en s'agrippant aux lattes et en retenant leur respiration. Ce n'était pas chose facile en vue de leur carrure actuelle qui était celle de collégiens.

Pendant ce temps là dans une maison à quelques kilomètres de la résidence Kudo, un jeune homme du nom de Mitsuhiko cherchait à perfectionner une vengeance qui il l'espérait dégoûterait Ai de Conan. Depuis quelques temps il y avait un distributeur de moyens de contraception près de chez lui. Il décida donc d'aller chercher une boîte de préservatif de la plus grande taille possible espérant faire passer Conan pour un pervers et vantard par dessus le marché, il contait la mettre bien en vue pour qu'il n'y est pas que Ai qui la voit.

Il tenait la boîte de préservatif quand Ayumi fit irruption dans sa chambre. Elle regarda Mitsuhiko puis ses mains et ses yeux se rapetissèrent et sa bouche était béante. Mitsuhiko suivit le regard de son amie et rougit.

C'est pas ce que tu crois... c'est... c'est... pour Conan ! Pour qu'il... fin... tu vois... bégaya Mitsuhiko

Après avoir entendit son ami la jeune fille sembla reprendre ses esprits elle demanda à Mitsuhiko se qu'il contait en faire et se dernier lui expliqua toujours gêné par le quiproquo. Elle soupira de soulagement et s'assit à côté de lui.

Tu comptes le mettre où ? Demanda-t-elle

Tu verras bien, tu risques involontairement de lui faire remarquer que quelques choses ne vas pas si je te dis où je vais le mettre !

Ah bon ? Pourquoi ? répondit Ayumi perplexe

Parce que tu regardera sûrement inconsciemment si j'ai mis la boîte ou pas et Conan remarquera où porte ton regard.

La jeune fille sembla pensif un moment pesant les mots de son ami, elle finit par secouer la tête en souriant, elle comprenait ce qu'il voulait dire. Pour ça part elle n'avait prévue aucun coup ce lendemain.

Elle regarda l'heure sur le réveil. Il était temps de partir en cours. Elle partit en compagnie de Mitsuhiko en direction du collège. En chemin ils croisèrent Genta. Ils arrivèren 52 n'ayant pas eu S.V.T en première heure. Ils allèrent se ranger devant la salle d' anglais, le professeur était sévère et personne ne se risquerait à arriver en retard à son cours pourtant ce matin Conan et Ai ne se montrèrent pas à la sonnerie annonçant la fin du premier cours, ils n'étaient toujours pas là à la sonnerie annonçant le début du cours d'anglais. L'heure d'anglais passa sans que personne ne toc à la porte. Le cœur d'Ayumi et de Mitsuhiko leur fessait mal, l'école n'avait pas eu de message pour signaler l'absence des deux enfants et le professeur Agasa ne savait pas où ils étaient, les deux enfants avaient appris ça à la récréation.


	7. Un hoquet des plus meurtrier

Le grincement des marches devenaient de plus en plus fort à chaque seconde qui passait. Les deux hommes n'allaient pas tardé à faire interruption dans la chambre. Les lattes du lit n'allaient pas supporter longtemps la masse des deux enfants. Elles commençaient déjà à prendre une forme de pont. La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit dans un grand fracas. Des chaussures émanaient un gémissement. Le cerveau de Conan n'arrivait pas à fonctionner correctement. Au moindre bruit ils étaient foutus. Gin ouvrit la porte de l'armoire, il ne sembla pas remarquer le linge qui n'était pas soigneusement plié. Vodka lui regarda dans les diverses autres meubles cherchant un quelconque indice sur le lieu d'habitation du détective. Ils ne trouvèrent rien. Pas le moindre indice. Gin shoota dans le lit furieux. C'est alors que Conan ne put retenir un hoquet de surprise. Ai lui lança un regard noir malgré la peur qui fessait battre son cœur à cent à l'heure. Gin se pencha sous le lit et un sourire des plus sadique se forma sur son visage.

Tient donc mais qui voilà ? Mhh... Un petit Shinichi Kudo et une petite Sherry comme c'est intéressant...

Mitsuhiko et Ayumi toujours inquiets de la disparition de leurs amis ou plutôt ennemies d'un temps décidèrent de partir à leur recherche. Ils traversèrent la cours de l'école où beaucoup de collégiens parlaient de groupe de trois ou quatre de diverse chose. Après avoir traversaient le grand portail de l'école ils se dirigèrent vers le parc. Des grands parents s'amusaient avec leur petits enfants pas encore en âge d'aller à l'école. Les arbres n'avait plus beaucoup de feuille sûrement dut à l'automne. L'herbe n'avait pas était tondu depuis un certains temps et chatouillait les chevilles du garçon. Ils ne trouvèrent pas leur âme sœur dans ce parc. Ils allèrent donc dans les rues marchandes mais là encore il n'y avait ni Conan ni Ai. Ils soupirèrent devant une boulangerie pâtisserie, ils décidèrent d'y rentrer et d'acheter des bonbons pour se consoler. Les bonbons mangeaient ils partirent en direction de la maison du professeur Agasa qui sait peut être qu'il avait eu des nouvelles des deux enfants. Le professeur leur répondit négatif ce qui fit fondre en larme Ayumi. Mitsuhiko la consola en disant que Ran saurait peut être où était Conan. Les deux collégiens partent en direction de l'agence Mouri. Le stupide détective était assis sur son siège devant une émission où passait sa chanteuse préféré et buvait une bière. Mitsuhiko grimaça l'odeur de la cigarette rendait l'air très peu respirable. Ils montèrent à l'étage et trouvèrent leur professeur de maths en train de cuisiner un bon ramen comme elle sait si bien le faire.

La jeune fille accorda un regard à ses deux élèves, elle pencha la tête sur le côté perplexe. Les enfants devraient être en cours ou du moins au self en train de manger.

Que faites vous là ? demanda Ran

On... fin... Conan et Ai... ils ont disparu... bégaya Ayumi

Quoi ? fit Ran

Les deux enfants baissèrent la tête et regardèrent leurs chaussures ils ne savaient pas quoi répondre à leur grande sœur de cœur. La jeune fille commençait à s'affoler elle ne savait pas quoi faire, il est vrai que Conan disparaissait souvent sans rien dire mais Ai elle était plus assidue et surtout ils ne disparaissaient jamais pendant les cours en temps normal.

Shinichi... C'est ça je vais appeler Shinichi il saura quoi faire j'en suis sûr !

Ran tata les poche de son tablier qu'elle portait toujours au cou cherchant désespérément son téléphone. Ne le trouvant nul part elle chercha dans ses vêtement mais là encore elle ne trouva rien, elle partit en courant dans sa chambre fessant tomber au sol un paquet de copie et une lampe. Elle trouva enfin son téléphone et soupira de soulagement. Elle appela Shinichi, le téléphone sonna mais personne ne répondit. Ran commença à se ronger les ongles d'inquiétude chose qu'elle n'avait pas fait depuis que son père avait décidé de prendre sa retraite l'an passé pour trouver un travail moins physique. Elle retenta une seconde fois de l'appeler puis une troisième et à chaque fois elle finit par tomber sur la messagerie. Les larmes commençaient à rouler sur ses joues toujours rougit par sa course. Elle eut soudain une pensée et se tourna vers les enfants qui l'avaient suivi.

Dites ? Par pur hasard vous avez essayé de les appeler ?

Non... répondirent à l'union les deux jeunes ce qui eu pour effet de faire rire Ran et de détendre un peu l'atmosphère

Vous devriez penser au mariage vous êtes parfaitement synchronisé!

Ran...

Oh désolé... alors dans cette situation il faut garder son calme... alors... mhh d'abord on tente de les joindre... ensuite... qu'est ce que ferait Shinichi si ils ne répondaient pas ? Ah... pourquoi faut il que cet idiot est disparu... c'est dans des moments pareil que je le regrette le plus... bref... alors ensuite il faudrait qu'on aille faire du porte à porte dans les alentours de chez Agasa, Conan dort chez lui c'est temps ci et enfin si on trouve rien on appelle la police d'accord ?

Les deux enfants hochèrent la tête pour montrer leur accord. Ran soupira un grand coup puis composa le numéro de Conan, elle tenta deux fois de l'appeler mais à chaque fois elle n'eut que sa messagerie pour réponse, il se passa la même chose avec le numéro d'Ai. Devant ce résultat peut fructueux Ran appela le collège et inventa qu'elle était malade en toussant pour rendre l'appel plus réaliste. Ceci fait les trois camarades de mauvaises aventures partirent en direction du quartier où habite le professeur Agasa et la chimiste, quartier où habite aussi Shinichi en théorie. Ran se mit à demander aux voisin du côté de la maison du professeur pendant que Ayumi et Mitsuhiko fessait l'autre côté. Personne n'avait vu les deux enfants, après deux heures de recherches leur regard se posa sur la maison abandonné de Shinichi Kudo.

Ils ne seront pas là ! dit Ran

Les enfants ne l'écoutèrent pas et se précipitèrent à l'intérieur, ils cherchèrent partout dans chaque pièce et Ran dut malgré elle les suivre. En passant dans le salon elle regarda avec nostalgie les cassette vidéo qu'elle avait regardé avec lui avant qu'il ne se met à disparaître seulement pour revenir quelques heures tous les six mois. Les deux enfants reviennent vers leur professeur pour savoir pourquoi elle c'était arrêtée. Les larmes commençait à couler de ses yeux. Cette maison lui rappelait trop de souvenir et elle n'aimait pas ça. Ils fouillèrent toutes les salles du bas une part une après que Ran se soit calmé. Dans la bibliothèque Ran remarqua que certains livres avaient disparu, pendant ces dernières années elle était souvent venue ici faire le ménages avec Sonoko. En pensant à son ancienne meilleure amie elle s'effondra. Cette dispute lui fessait mal au cœur. Elle aimerait pouvoir revenir en arrière, revenir sur ses mots, après tout Sonoko ne savait pas ce qui allait se passait avec cet homme, elle n'aurait jamais pu devinait qu'elle personnalité se cachait derrière ce sourire d'ange et pourtant c'était sur Sonoko qu'elle avait balancé toute la faute. Elle reprit ses esprits en pensant qu'elle devait chercher les deux enfants. Elle se releva tant bien que mal et continua de chercher sous le bureau dans le moindre recoin. Mais malgré toutes leurs recherches les trois individus ne trouvèrent rien au rez de chaussé, ils descendirent à la cave espérant être plus chanceux mais là encore ils ne trouvèrent que des bouteilles d'alcool, il n'y avait aucune trace des deux enfants. Ayumi couru vers les escaliers et tomba sur une marche en béton. Ran la prit dans ses bras et la posa sur le sofa. Elle sortit de la maison et alla chez le professeur Agasa lui demandait du désinfectant en lui expliquant la situation. Elle savait où se trouvait celui qui était chez Shinichi mais par peur des microbes et sachant pertinemment qu'il ne serait plus vraiment utilisable elle avait préféré demander à l'inventeur. Après avoir obtenu ce qu'elle voulait elle retourna dans la maison de son ami d'enfance et premier amour. Elle désinfecta la plaie de la jeune fille et lui dit d'attendre quelques minutes avant de la panser avec le pansement que lui avait donné le voisin. La jeune fille se remit sur pieds après les soins de Ran et ils partirent à l'étage. Ils ouvrirent la porte de la chambre de Shinichi et restèrent stupéfait devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à eux. Le professeur les avait rejoint inquiet pour la blessure d'Ayumi.


	8. Magie

Quelques heures plus tôt, dans la chambre de Shinichi Kudo, la sueur coulait à grosses goûtes sur le visage terrifié des deux faux enfants. Ils sortirent de leur cachette. Ils tremblaient, ils ne savaient pas quoi faire. Gin et Vodka sortirent leur armes et les pointèrent sur les deux rajeunis. Les rajeunis ne pouvaient pas détourner leur regard du canon des armes à feu, ils étaient comme hypnotisé.

Aniki ? On en fait quoi ?

Mhh... On va les ramener au chef quoi que finalement je ne vois pas d'utilité à ramener les deux !

Sur ces derniers mots Gin tira sur Conan qui s'effondra. Ai hurla à la vue de la jambe ensanglantée de son compagnon d'infortune.

Tu ne devrais pas le tuer... intervient Vermouth m'étant fin au fou rire démoniaque de Gin.

Vermouth ? demanda Vodka

Je me demandais ce que vous fessiez alors je vous ai suivi... répondit le plus simplement du monde l'intéressée.

Gin lui lança un regard noir mais cela ne perturba pas un seul instant l'actrice qui se pencha vers les deux enfants.

Shinichi Kudo alias Conan Edogawa et Shiho Miyano alias Ai Haibara hein ? chuchota-t-elle avec un sourire en coin.

Vermouth ramassa Conan et força Ai à la suivre.

Je m'occupe de ces deux là sous ordre du chef alors si j'étais vous je retournerais à la base, ne pas suivre les ordres comme ça non mais sérieusement vous vous prenez pour qui ? rigola la blonde.

Les deux faux enfants la suivirent perplexe. Elle les fit monter dans sa voiture et conduisit pendant de longues minutes qui parurent interminable aux deux enfants. Ils s'en doutaient elle avait menti mais pour quelle raison ? La jeune femme qui n'était plus si jeune se terra dans le silence jusqu'à leur arrivé dans un lieu des plus étonnant. Le détective et la chimiste ne purent pas dirent un seul mot, on leur scotcha la bouche dès leur sortit de la voiture et on leur fit respirer du chloroforme après quelques minutes ils s'endormirent.

Quand Conan se réveilla, il se trouvait dans une chambre de jeune homme, sa jambe avait été soigné, il ne voyait nul part Ai se qui l'inquiétait. Mais qui était donc Vermouth et que fessait-t-il ici ? Pendant qu'il se posait ces questions quelqu'un entra dans la chambre.

Ran mit quelques minutes à se remettre de sa surprise, beaucoup de sang se trouvait sur le sol, morte d'inquiétude elle appela la police qui ne tarda pas à arriver. Après avoir analysé le sang Megure reçut un appel qui le laissa stupéfait. Le sang trouvait dans la chambre correspondait à celui de Shinichi, par ces multiples aides sur les scène de crimes le police connaissait son sang. Cependant il y avait un produit dans son sang et il était impossible pour la police scientifique de devinait son origine. Une question se posa alors dans la tête de Megure. Conan est-t-il Shinichi ? Les dates d'arriver de Conan dans la ville et celle de départ de Shinichi correspondait, quand était-il réellement ? De plus plus il grandissait plus Conan ressemblé au détective lycéen. Megure se frappa un petit coup la tête. C'était impossible de rajeunir il se fessait des idées. Il inspecta la chambre, les meuble semblaient être abîmés, sûrement dut à une dispute. La police avait lancé un avis de disparition au sujet des deux enfants, elle s'inquiétait aussi de savoir où était Shinichi en vu de la dose de sang retrouvée il s'inquiétait pour sa vie.

La police reçut de nombreux appels dans les heures qui suivirent mais rien de réellement intéressant. Des gens qui pensaient les avoir vu au supermarché ou encore au cinéma. Que des choses qui se sont révélées fausse. Il était maintenant vingt et une heure dix sept et la police c'était réunie en compagnie de Ran, Ayumi, Mouri et Mitsuhiko dans le salon du professeur Agasa. Les parents de Shinichi était en ligne. Le professeur Agasa ramena du thé pour tout le monde et s'assit sur un fauteuil.

Nous n'avons retrouvé ni les enfants ni Shinichi... commença Megure

Mhh... Pouvons-nous leur dire Yukiko et Yusaku ? demanda Agasa

Est-ce une bonne idée ? fit Akai en fessant irruption dans le salon au plus grand étonnement de tout le monde sauf Agasa qui l'avait appelé.

Je ne sais pas... répondit Agasa

Deux vies sont en danger on ne devrait pas le cacher... argumenta Yukiko.

Nous dire quoi ? s'exclama Ran, et qui est-il ? Je l'ai déjà vu quelque part je crois...

Mhh... Je suis Akai, membre du F.B.I et ancien infiltré de l'organisation... pour tout vous dire si on vous dit ce qu'il en est réellement vos vies seront en danger, si vous voulez prendre le risque alors restez mais faites rentrer les enfants chez eux !

Les membres de la police partirent ramener les enfants chez eux sous ordre de Megure, ces derniers se débâtèrent mais ne gagnèrent pas et durent se résoudre à suivre leur aînés. Ran, Mouri et Megure quand à eux restèrent voulant savoir la suite même si ça les m'étaient en danger permanent.

Je vous demande de ne pas m'interrompre même quand je pose des questions car je n'y attend pas de réponse, commença Akai. Tout d'abords vous souvenez-vous du jour où Shinichi a disparu ? Et bien se jour là il avait suivi deux hommes, ces hommes font parti de l'organisation où j'étais infiltré. Un des deux est arrivé par derrière et l'a assommé avant de lui faire avaler un poison du nom d'APTX-4869. Ce poison avait pour but initial de faire mourir la personne qui le prend sans laisser de trace, continua Akai avant de reprendre son souffle. Bien entendu comme vous devez vous en douter maintenant cela ne c'est pas produit sur Shinichi Kudo qui a quand à lui rétrécit pour devenir Conan Edogawa...

Les trois personnes qui n'avaient jamais entendu ce discours auparavant restèrent bouche bés.

Ensuite Ai Haibara est arrivée chez Agasa, une fille qui ne fait pas son âge tout comme Conan intellectuellement n'est ce pas ? Eh bien c'est normal car Ai Haibara n'est en réalité que Shiho Miyano scientifique et membre de l'organisation sous le nom de code de Sherry. Et là vous vous dites sûrement, est-ce elle qui a crée l'APTX-4869 ? Eh bien oui c'est elle, elle a tenté un suicide avec ce poison qu'elle avait crée et malheureusement pour elle ça n'a pas fonctionné, termina Akai

C'est vrai ? demanda Ran au bord des larmes, mais pourquoi ne nous avoir rien dit ?

Oui c'est vrai, répondit Agasa, car tu serais sûrement morte à l'heure actuelle, n'en veut pas à Shinichi...

Les parents du détective ne dirent rien à propos du récit mais ne pouvaient s'empêcher de s'inquiétait pour leur enfant.

Dites vous pensez que c'est l'organisation qui les a enlevé ? Aurait-elle devinait qu'ils sont toujours en vie ? demanda Yukiko

Je ne sais pas mais avec eux on ne sait jamais, ils y ont peut être été de plein gré, répondit Akai.

Je le pense aussi, dit Yusake, on devrait attendre.

Pendant ce temps Ayumi et Mitsuhiko pestaient d'avoir été mis à l'écart du conversation qui avait l'air si importante. A leur yeux ils n'étaient plus des enfants mais des collégiens et ils estimaient avoir le droit de savoir. Ils étaient furieux. Mitsuhiko avait été déposé chez Ayumi, ayant prétexté à la police qu'il n'habitait pas loin. Il avait fait ça pour pouvoir parler avec la jeune fille. Le père d'Ayumi leur servit un potage puis après l'avoir mangé ils montèrent dans la chambre de la jeune fille, malgré les années qui c'était passées les parents des enfants ne voyaient aucun mal à laisser les garçons dormir dans la même pièce que les filles. Mitsuhiko avait appelé ses parents et reçut leur accord. Les deux adolescents préparèrent un matelas sur le sol avant de s'asseoir sur le petit sofa rose d'Ayumi.

Dans une autre maison un garçon à l'apparence assez grasse boudait dans son coin avec une tablette de chocolat dans la main droite et un cookie dans la main gauche. Il les mangea en deux temps trois mouvement avant de tourner son attention vers un poster de lui et ses amis, ils leur en voulaient, ils l'avait tous les quatre laissé seul en cours et il c'était senti très seul. Il prit une poignée de bonbons dans un sachet qui se trouvait sous son lit et l'engloutit, il n'avait fait que manger aujourd'hui et pourtant ça ne réparait en rien sa peine immense. Le garçon se leva, il mit son manteau et sortit de la maison après avoir laissé un petit mot à ses parents, il marcha dans la rue pendant de longue minutes avant de tomber sur quelqu'un qui bien malgré lui allait changer sa vie.


	9. rage, angoisse et poker face

La personne qui entra dans la salle ressemblait beaucoup à Shinichi. Son identité, Kaito Kuruba magicien et voleur à ces heures perdu mais pas n'importe qu'elle voleur, c'était bien sûr Kaito Kid, le voleur qui fessait rager l'inspecteur Nakamori. Conan qui ne connaissait pas encore le visage du voleur qui lui donnait du file à retorde le regarde perplexe. Kaito sourit, il aimait bien le jeune garçon.

Ça va mieux ? demanda le magicien

Ouai... répondit Conan

Le magicien quitta la pièce avant que Conan est pu lui demander qui il était. Mais où était donc passé Vermouth ? Et Ai ? Il n'avait pourtant pas rêver. Gin et Vodka avaient bien débarqué chez lui. Il tourna sa tête vers la droite et trouva une table de nuit avec pour tout décoration un réveil qui indiquait dix heure trente quatre, si bien sûr ce réveil était à l'heure alors le chloroforme a eu une durée d'action sur son métabolisme d'environ une heure. L'homme qui était entré dans sa chambre ne semblait en aucun cas être un membre de l'organisation, où alors c'est l'hôpital qui se fou de la charité. Conan se massa la tête, il avait un léger mal de tête mais le plus horrible était son affreux mal de jambe. Le bandage blanc avait prit une teinte entre le rouge et le noir, une couleur pas franchement des plus belles à regarder.

Ran pleurait, elle avait insulté Shinichi a mainte reprise devant Conan, elle s'en voulait terriblement de l'avoir dénigré de la sorte mais en même temps elle ne pouvait supporter que cette gamine à l'air si froide qu'elle avait pourtant voulut traiter comme sa petite sœur n'était en faite qu'un monstre qui lui avait volé son Shinichi. Cette peste avait été la plus proche de Conan pendant tout ce temps, elle lui avait prit son meilleur ami, elle ne pouvait le supporter et elle qui d'habitude était si calme ressentait une terrible envie de tuer. Tout ce qui était arrivé jusqu'à présent c'était la faute de cette fille, si seulement elle n'avait pas existé, elle, Ran roucoulerait des jours paisible avec son insupportable détective et sa passion à la Sherlock. Les larmes qui coulaient une à une sur son beau visage d'ange n'étaient pas celle de la tristesse, de la douleur ou même celle de joie non c'était celle de la rage, de la haine, celle qu'on ne penserait jamais voir sur un visage aussi innocent que celui de Ran.

Yukiko quand a elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiétait pour son fils et celle qu'elle se plaisait à considérer comme sa sauveuse, celle qui lui permettait un temps soit peu de rattraper les années perdus avec son fils qui avait grandit si vite quand eux étaient si loin. L'inquiétude laissait paraître les quelques rides qui commençaient à apparaître sur son magnifique visage d'actrice, elle ne c'était pas maquillé et ne caché donc aucun des rares défauts que laissé paraître son âge sur sa peau. Elle enfonçait inconsciemment ses ongles dans un coussin du canapé sous le regard de son mari les sourcils froncé et le costume mal mis.

Megure lui ne voulait pas y croire, ce sale gamin qui mettait toujours son nez partout sur les scènes de crimes n'était en faites que le sauveur du Japon, le détective lycéen de l'est, le célèbre Shinichi Kudo. Difficile à croire qu'une organisation est pu créer un produit qui peut avoir comme effet secondaire le rétrécissement des cellules et donc du corps. Il ne pouvait pas y croire pour lui c'était totalement impossible scientifiquement et pourtant il l'avait dans ses mains, l'analyse du sang trouvé dans la chambre de Shinichi, impossible de démentir ce faite, un poisson coulait bien dans les veines du jeune homme. Il regarde Akai, Megure n'avait jamais été informé de la présence de cette organisation sur le territoire et encore moins de celle de F.B.I, il n'aimait pas vraiment l'idée de s'être fait mené par les américains dans sa préfecture. Malheureusement au vue de l'implication de l'organisation américaine dans cette affaire il y avait fort à parier que l'organisation infiltré par l'homme qui se tenait devant Megure était une organisation qui sortait du Japon et qui s'étendait peut être dans le monde entier.

Akai gardait sa poker face il se rendait bien compte que Ran bouillonnait à l'intérieur rien qu'à son regard ténébreux, que Yukiko s'inquiétait rien comme claquement de dents qui entendait de l'autre côté de la combine et que Megure était perplexe rien qu'à regarder ses yeux qui relisaient pour la dixième fois l'analyse du sang trouver dans la demeure des Kudo. Mouri lui semblait bien plus impassible face à tout cet histoire comme si ça ne l'atteignait pas mais quand était il vraiment ? De ce détective endormi qui en réalité n'avait jamais fait de réel brillante déduction, allait il se rendre compte que pendant tout ce temps il n'avait été que la marionnette qui avait permis à Conan de garder son hobbies et de mettre le vrai coupable sous les verrou. Tout en observant les personnages présentent dans la salle le membre du F.B.I ou plutôt le supposé mort essaye de réfléchir à où peuvent bien être cette fille qu'il c'était promis de protégé et ce détective arrogant plus si arrogant avec le temps qu'il avait passé dans ce corps.

Les deux vrais enfin ne décolleraient pas d'avoir été mis à l'écart, ils estimaient être assez grands maintenant et qu'ils pouvaient tout entendre, ils voulaient aider dans la recherche de leur âme sœur qui avec un peu de chance les verraient comme leurs sauveurs et sortiraient enfin avec eux. Un grand sourire apparut sur le visage des deux enfants. Oui c'est ça ! Ils allaient faire les recherches de leur coté et montrer aux adultes qu'ils étaient tout aussi bon qu'eux. Ayumi enlèvent ses rideaux de leur trinque et les attachent ensemble. Elle accroche un des bouts à son lit en veillant à bien attaché et elle jette l'autre bout par la fenêtre, son lit étant à côté de sa fenêtre et ses rideaux étant long ces derniers arrivaient à 1 mètre au dessus du sol, Ayumi estimait que ce ne serrait pas dangereux et se laisse glisser dehors, elle n'était qu'au second étage, Mitsuhiko la regarde perplexe, ça ne fait aucun doute qu'il avait peur d'imiter son amie mais par peur de passer pour un trouillard il dut bien se résoudre à sortir à son tour. Il soupira une fois ses pieds au sol.

Ai se réveille dans un lit à son plus grand étonnement, il faut croire que Vermouth n'est pas la seule reine du déguisement car il lui paraissait impossible que l'organisation est des lits pour les évadés. Elle s'étire et regarde autour d'elle, l'atmosphère de la salle ne semblait pas insupportable, elle se lève et regarde par une petite fenêtre entouré de rideau rose pâle, la vue était belle, mais la maison semblait être en bordure de ville. Elle se dirige vers la porte curieuse de savoir où se trouvait Kudo. Et surtout curieuse de savoir qui était leur mystérieux sauveur. La porte s'ouvre sur un large couloir qui n'est pas éclairait. Ai cherche un interrupteur mais n'en trouve pas. Elle avance dans ce long couloir espérant trouver Conan quand elle croise Kaito.


	10. Et là cours chapitre

Les rayon du soleil s'infiltre par les volets en bois réveillant l'endormis. L'habitant de la maison s'étire, il se lève et s'apprête. Il regarde sur son téléphone, aucun message, il s'inquiétait constamment pour ses idiots d'employer, ceux qui se mettent en travers de son chemin le paye de leur vie. Il n'a aucune envie d'aller à la base aujourd'hui pour être entourer d'abrutis, il allume donc son ordinateur pour donner des directives à distance.

Ai regarde Conan puis Kaito qui leur explique brièvement la raison de son intervention de la matinée. Un de ses proches c'était fait tué par l'organisation, ce qui était plus ou moins vrai en vu du fait que son père avait il le croyait, été tué par cette organisation. Il cache néanmoins sa réelle identité. Les deux rajeunis durent se rendre à l'évidence qui leur serait impossible de sortir d'ici avant le démantèlement de l'organisation. Kaito les avaient emmené à une petite maison qui se trouve à l'extrémité de Tokyo. Conan appel Akai pour le mettre au courant de la situation, mais, ce dernier étant encore en conversation téléphonique avec les parents de l'enfant, Conan reçut pour toute réponse l'effroyable et agaçante messagerie. Il pose son téléphone sur la table et soupire.

Ai regarde le mur blanc, les yeux dans les vagues elle semble réfléchir.

Gin et Vodka une fois rentré à la base durent bien malgré eux avouez s'être fait tromper, Gin partit dans une colère noir et se dirige vers le bureau du boss. Ce dernier n'étant pas là il se mit à frapper un grand coup dans le mur mais n'arrive pas à calmer sa colère. Une ride se formait sur son front. Cette peste de Sherry allait lui filler entre les doigts pendant combien de temps encore ? Il n'en pouvait plus, il n'avait qu'une envie la torturer et lui faire comprendre ce que trahir l'organisation signifier. La démembrer, rien qu'à cette penser Gin se calma et un sourire encore pire que le sourire sarcastique d'Haibara apparaît sur son visage. Son acolyte le regarde, choqué par ce changement d'humeur soudain de son Aniki.

Ayumi et Mitsuhiko couraient dans les rues, ils marchèrent pendant une vingtaine de minutes avant d'arriver devant la maison de Kudo. Ils rentrent dedans, les pièces sont sombre, Ayumi prépare sa barrette pour ouvrir la porte comme lui avait montré son âme sœur mais elle n'en eu pas l'utilité en voyant que la porte était déjà ouverte. Ils cherchent interrupteur avec leur mains. Et, au moment où Ayumi le trouve, un cri retentit dans la maison. Terroriser Ayumi se recroqueville sur elle même.

Dans la maison d' Agasa mal insonorisé le cri pénétra dans les murs pour arriver jusque dans les oreilles des personnes assit dans le sofa. Ils échangent un regard, se lève tous et se précipitent dans la maison voisine. Que pouvait il bien s'être passé ? Ran arriva la première, elle pousse le portail que les enfants avaient pensé à refermé et se dirige vers la porte d'entrée suivit de près pas Akai, et d'un peu plus loin par Megure, Mouri et Agasa qui n'avaient pas le même âge. Ran ouvrit la porte, elle allume interrupteur ayant l'habitude dans le passé de venir ici. Elle regarde perplexe les deux enfants qui devraient être chez eux.

C'est vous qui avez crié ? Demanda-t-elle

Non... répondit Ayumi les larmes aux yeux

Ran regarde dans la cuisine puis dans les autres salles du bas comme quelques heures plus tôt, elle n'oublia pas la cave. Elle retourne dans la salon pour voir comment vont les enfants, son maladroit de père essayait tant bien que mal de consoler Ayumi et Mitsuhiko. Elle dut se résoudre à monter ne trouvant rien en bas.

Elle regarde dans la salle de bain suivit de Akai et Megure puis dans la chambre d'amis, puis dans les archive, elle enchaîna les salles avant d'arriver devant la chambre de Shinichi, elle ouvre la porte craignant le pire et là...


	11. Genta était là

Genta était là, les yeux grand ouvert, le jean couvert de boue, une femme blonde, aux aire d'aristocrate le menacé avec un pistolet. La bouche du collégiens était grande ouvert, on pouvait voir la peur dans ses yeux. Ran voulu intervenir mais Akai l'en empêcha.

-Vermouth laisse cet enfant !

-Oh tu es vivant, Akai !

L'agent du fbi soutient le regard de la blonde qui finit par baisser son arme malgré son sourire digne d'Haibara. Megure, Ran, Ayumi, Mouri et Mitsuhiko regardaient Akai, Vermouth puis Genta sans comprendre la situation. Que fessait Genta et cette femme que l'agent du fbi connaissait dans la chambre de Shinichi . Pourquoi lui donnait il un nom d'alcool. Et mais attend pensa Ran, Sherry aussi est un nom d'alcool.

-Cette femme, elle... elle... fait partie de l'orga... l'organisation pas vrai ? bégaya t'elle

-Oui j'en fais parti, je suis surprise que tu connaisse son existence, mhh... tu es ? La femme de silver bullet ? Quoi que tu n'as pas le niveau pour sortir avec Kudo... serais tu sa femme de ménage ?

-Comment oses tu ! cria Ran qui avait perdu son sang froid

-Ne t'offusques pas, je savais que ce gamin est ami avec mes deux grands amis, fit elle avec un sourire hypocrite

-Ran restes là où tu es personne ne sait de quoi cette femme est capable ! Intervient Akai m'étant fin à m'échange tendu entre les deux femmes

-Je ne suis pas là en ennemie. Je voulais juste savoir si il savait où ils sont. Gin et Voldka on apprit par un de nos membres que Shinichi était vivant. Ils sont passé ce matin au moment où Conan et Ai se trouvait ici et quelqu'un qui s'est fait passer pour moi les a enlevé devant eux. Je cherche à les trouver pour les informer que Gin veut leur peau plus que tout.

-Crotte, on sait pas où ils sont et avec qui... mais tu es censé être une ennemie pourquoi les aider ? demanda Akai pas très confiant envers la blonde

-Top Secret !

L'agent du fbi pesta avant d'appeler James pour le mettre au courant, en effet ce dernier savait que Akai était encore en vie et c'est d'ailleurs lui qui lui louer un appartement. Il savait aussi la véritable identité de Conan et Ai et lança directement une équipe pour visionner toutes les caméras du quartier ainsi que faire des recherches sur les personnes qui aurait pu usurper l'identité de Vermouth.

Ran se rongeait les ongles elle en avait marre de tout ça. Cette femme l'avait rabaissé, elle venait d'apprendre que Conan était Shinichi, qu'il était en danger de mort, que si ça se trouve elle n'avait plus aucune chance de sortir avec lui et qu'en plus une fille lui avait piqué sa place de meilleure amie. Elle avait pu observer durant son heure de cours que son Conan était proche de cette peste qui était maintenant sa rivale. Elle ne comprenait pas tout à l'organisation. Quel était son but ? Pourquoi après tant d'année n'avait-elle pas été démantelé? Shinichi avait l'habitude de régler une affaire en cinq minutes alors pourquoi celle là prend elle si longtemps ? Elle en avait marre. Elle était submergé de haine, de jalousie et d'angoisse. Les larmes refusaient de couler de ses yeux alors qu'elle menaçaient de déborder dans son corps.

Mouri regardait sa fille, il savait qu'elle vivait un véritable combat à l'intérieur d'elle même. Malgré le fait qu'il avait toujours détesté ce gamin arrogant qu'était Shinichi il savait à quel point sa fille l'aimait et il mourait d'une incroyable envie de le frapper pour le mal qu'il lui infligeait.

Ayumi, Mitsuhiko et Genta échangèrent un regard. Ils ne comprenaient rien. L'organisation ? Conan ? Shinichi ? Conan est Shinichi ? Ai ? Vermouth ? Tout se mélange. Ils ne comprennent vraiment rien. Gin ? Voldka ? C'est des noms d'alcools ? Enlerver ? Ils regardèrent les adultes un par un. L'atmosphère était trop tendu, pire que celle qui régner entre Ayumi et Ai et entre Mitsuhiko et Conan. C'était une atmosphère de problèmes d'adulte.

-Shinichi c'est le petit ami de Ran non ? demanda Ayumi essayant de détendre l'atmosphère de la pièce

Ran rougit mais nia d'un signe négatif de la tête.

-Agasa ?

La voix venait de l'entrée de la maison. Elle se rapprocha quand le nouveau venu monta les marches de la résidence Kudo. Un homme ressemblant à s'y méprendre à Shinichi apparut.

-Agasa c'est vous ! Je vous cherchais ! J'ai un service à vous demander ! Fit Kaito sans s'occuper des regards perplexe des personnes présentent dans la pièce.

Ai et Conan était assis dans la salon de Kaito. Ils jouaient aux cartes, un jeu que le jeu homme leur avait imposé avant de partir pour penser à autre chose que l'organisation. Ils jouaient à un huit américain un jeu aux réglez assez simple mais pas des plus amusant quand on est que deux. Ai soupira, elle gagnait sa quatrième parti en ayant subi qu'une seul victoire. Conan était un bon adversaire mais elle finissait souvent par gagner quelque soit le jeu. Ils firent ensuite un uno avec un jeu qu'ils trouvèrent dans un placard la encore Ai gagna ce qui commençait à énerver le détective qui était un poil mauvais perdant.

Ai soupira et s'allongea sur la canapé. Conan prit le chocolat chaud que sa camarade lui avait préparé plutôt en ayant suivi le chef de la maison plutôt dans la cuisine. Elle avait un poil pitié de Conan qui grimaçait de douleur à chaque fois qu'il touchait sa jambe. Prise de remord car elle savait qu'elle méritait plus la balle que lui elle partit prendre dans la trousse à pharmacie que lui avait présenté plutôt Kaito un bandage, une paire de ciseau, du coton et du désinfectant. Elle s'assit devant le brun, lui défait l'ancien emballage avant de le jeter à la poubelle pour désinfecter de nouveau la plaie avant de faire un nouvel emballage. Le détective la remercia et pu apercevoir un semblant de sourire sur le visage de la chimiste.


	12. l'ordinateur

-Qui es tu ? demanda l'inventeur catastrophe un peu surprit qu'un inconnu connaisse son prénom et lui demande un service

-Je suis un magicien, le reste est top secret !

-Shinichi ? murmura Ran

-Non désolée princesse, fit il en claquant des doigts, fessant apparaître une rose qu'il plaça dans les cheveux de la jeune femme en pleure, tu devrais pas abîmer un si beau visage pour un imbécile il ne le mérite pas !

Le magicien en costard cravate se tourna vers le vieil homme et fit une courbette.

-Je vous pris, monsieur, de me remettre l'ordinateur contenant les recherches de votre chère protégé, elle est particulièrement irritable quand elle n'a pas son clavier entre les doigts, vous comprenez j'espère ? demanda Kaito

Agasa le regarda ouvrant grand les yeux, suivi par l'ensemble des personnes présentes dans la pièce.

-Vous savez où se trouves Ai et Conan ?! s'exclama Megure

Kaito sourit et tourne son chapeau dans sa main regardant l'inspecteur droit dans les yeux.

-Qui sait ? Je parlais à Monsieur Agasa si vous permettez je pourrais si l'envie me vient parler avec vous plus tard mais pas maintenant, dit Kaito

Agasa pencha la tête sur le côté et grimaça se frottant le front comme ci il était face à un dilemme. Donner l'ordinateur ou pas. Essayer de savoir où étaient ses protégés ou pas ? Il n'en avait aucune idée, que faire ? Il finit par ouvrir la bouche pour parler mais Ayumi ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

-Pourquoi vous voulez l'ordinateur d'Haibara ? C'est qu'une collégienne ! Je suis sûre qu'il y a que des jeux dessus ! bouda la jeune fille voulant enfin qu'on la regarde et qu'on lui explique de quoi on parlait depuis tout à l'heure

-Ne fait pas la moue ma belle ! Toi aussi tu ne dois pas abîmer un minois si beau ! Il se trouve qu'Haibara écrit un roman car elle rêve de devenir écrivaine et qu'elle se repose en ce moment même chez moi car elle s'est tordue la cheville ce matin. Elle a pleins d'idées dans la tête et elle a peur de les oublier le temps qu'elle reste chez moi c'est pour ça que je suis venue chercher son ordinateur, se justifia le magicien auprès de l'enfant

Tout le monde hormis les adolescents savait que Kaito n'avait dit qu'un tissus de mensonge mais personne ne dit rien.

Le silence régnait dans la chambre du détective prodigue, la tension était palpable. Megure sortit son téléphone et appela un policier pour qu'il ramène les enfants chez eux sous la surveillance permanente de leurs parents. Ils attendirent dix minutes avant que les ados pas très contents soient emmenés de force par deux policiers. Les adultes pouvaient enfin continuer leur discussion mais Vermouth ne semblait pas de cet avis. Depuis l'arrivé du magicien elle s'était fait discrète s'approchant petit à petit de la fenêtre pour l'atteindre totalement. Au moment où personne ne s'y attendait trop distrait par leurs pensées elle ouvrit la fenêtre et sauta. Bien que c'était le deuxième étage elle se releva sans blessure et s'enfuie.

Il ne restait plus que Akai, Megure, Agasa, Ran, Kogoro et Kaito dans la chambre. C'est l'inventeur qui brisa le silence qui commençait en devenir vraiment pesant.

-Mhh... Suis moi je vais te passer l'ordinateur mais c'est un vieux modèle donc il risque d'être un peu lourd !

-Ce n'est pas un problème, j'en ai pas l'air mais j'ai de la force dans les bras, fit le magicien en souriant

Agasa quitta la pièce suivit de Kaito sans que personne ne les retiennent. Ils arrivèrent devant la maison de l'inventeur qui, dans la précipitation avait laissé la porte grande ouverte. Ils entrèrent fermant cette dernière derrière eux puis longèrent le couloir de l'entrée avant de parvenir devant un petit escalier qui descendait. Agasa prit les clés sous un vase puis descendit les marches une par une suivit du jeune homme, ils arrivèrent devant une pote cadenassé. Agasa rentra le code dans le cadenas avant d'ouvrir la porte en déverrouillant la serrure à l'aide de la clé. Ils entrèrent et commencèrent à débrancher les câble avec beaucoup de méticulosité. Ils savaient que si ils abîmaient quoi que ce soit la auburn les tuerait sans la moindre hésitation. Kaito emporta tout le matériel dans une camionnette blanche qu'il avait emprunté dans la matinée. Agasa ne posa pas de question, il avait comme l'intuition que ce jeune homme de fera pas de mal à ses protégés.

Une fois la camionnette chargeait Kaito repartit dans son chez lui provisoire. Il conduisit pendant une vingtaine de minutes fessant des tour et des détours avant de se garer sur un parking et d'enlever le traceur que Vermouth avait mis sous son véhicule. Il s'en était douté dans il l'avait vu touché sa poche dans la chambre de Kudo. Il remonta dans la camionnette et conduisit pendant une douzaine de minutes avant de se garer dans une allée. Il descendit du véhicule et le déchargea. Il ouvrit la porte et déposa l'ordinateur et tout ce qui va avec sur la table du séjour.

-Je te laisse brancher ton bordel, moi je suis claqué je vais au lit, fit il avant de monter les marches pour rejoindre sa chambre.

Les deux faux enfants le regardèrent monter jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse puis Ai se leva et se dirigea vers son attirail pour le brancher à la multiprise que lui avait passé Kaito. Cela lui prit une dizaine de minute que Conan trouvait affreusement longue. La chimiste finit par le rejoindre et lui proposa son aide pour le mener dans sa chambre. Le détective accepta avec réticence il n'aimait pas être redevable à Haibara. Il soupira. Il s'écroula sur son lit et s'endormit aussi sec sans même se changer. La jeune fille sourit puis repartit dans le séjour après avoir couvert son complice d'une couverture. Elle entra des formules durant une bonne partie de la nuit avant de s'endormir sur son clavier.

Megure avait finit par rentrer chez lui remettant l'enquête au lendemain tout comme Ran et Mouri. Akai était resté pendant une heure cherchant des indice dans le dos de la police mais ne trouvant rien il rentra chez lui, il était sûr d'avoir déjà vu le visage du magicien quelque part mais impossible de se souvenir où.


	13. enlèvement

Le jour se leva pour la quatrième fois depuis que Ai et Conan avait techniquement disparu. Kaito avait rendu la camionnette et Megure malgré son enquête n'avait pas mis la mains sur l'identité du magicien. Kaito avait pris le téléphone des deux faux enfants pour les planquer dans un hangar. Ces petits bidules étaient certes très pratique pour communiquer avec le monde extérieur mais ils possédaient aussi des puces qui n'aidaient pas à rester caché.

Ai tapait depuis une heure déjà des formules plus incompréhensive les unes que les autres pour les deux représentant masculins de la maison. Ces deux derniers entamait leur énième parties de cartes, Kaito était doué, très doué. C'était un combat intérieur pour savoir qui était le plus intelligent parmi ces trois génies. Jusqu'à présent c'était Ai qui avait gagné le plus de partie que ce soit en un contre un ou quand ils jouaient à trois. Les garçons ne supportaient plus son sourire arrogant quand elle gagnait.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte fessant gravir d'encore un échelon la tension dans l'atmosphère. Ils n'attendaient personne, et, personne ne connaissait leur adresse. Kaito se leva laissant son tas de cartes sur la table. Il entrouvre la porte, laissant la chaîne installé. Derrière se tenait un homme avec un grand sourire. Ai qui releva enfin la tête de son ordinateur regarda par la fenêtre et se mit à trembler. Conan le voyant il se rapprocha de sa camarade pour la rassurer mais s'arrêta net en voyant la voiture qui s'était garée sur l'allée de la maison. C'était la voiture de Gin. Un coup de feu retentit du côté de la porte . Le détective avait encore horriblement mal à la jambe, il ne pouvait se déplacer qu'à l'aide de béquilles. Sa camarade et lui savait, ils ne pourraient pas s'enfuir et leur sauveur devait être mort où gravement blessé. Un autre coup de feu se fit entendre. Le bruit de la chaîne cognant contre la porte. Des pas se firent entendre, ils étaient de l'autre côté du mur c'était la fin. Un troisième coups se fit entendre, le noir voila leur regard. Ils s'évanouirent.

Un voisin avait entendu des bruits étranges, il n'avait pas réellement réussit à les identifier car il avait un casque avec la musique à fond sur les oreilles mais pour se rassurer il avait appelé la police. Megure avait trouvé le magicien sur le sol, il saignait abondamment mais miraculeusement il n'était pas mort. L'ambulance que le voisin avait appelé à la demande de la police venait tout juste de l'emmener à l'hôpital. Son pronostique vital était engagé. Megure allait devoir faire sans lui pour le moment ou pour toujours. La police chercha dans toute la maison mais aucune trace des deux enfants, pas même une goutte de sang si on oublie les derniers bandages qui ont dut servir pour la blessure du détective.

Ran qui avait appris la nouvelle à la pause se rongeait les doigts, si cette fille n'avait jamais existé Shinichi serait sûrement à côté d'elle, ils sortiraient ensemble, ils seraient même peut être déjà marié, ils seraient heureux, mais cette fille avait détruit ça, c'était sa faute, elle la haïssait comme jamais. Akai s'installa face à elle, Elle ignorait comme il était rentré dans le collège, elle ignorait aussi ce qu'il fessait là.

-Tu penses que tu serais heureux avec Kudo si Sherry n'avait pas existé n'est ce pas ?

-Et alors ? Je pense ce que je veux et que fais tu ici ?

L'agent du F.B.I ignora sa question.

-Il serait mort sans elle, alors arrête de la haïr, elle se démène jour et nuit pour créer un antidote, fit Akai

Mouri c'était remis à fumer et boire à souhait, il avait fini par comprendre que Kogoro l'endormis n'était pas lui mais ce sale détective qu'il avait tant détesté. Pourtant il n'éprouvait pas de rancune envers lui, il s'en voulait juste d'être si pitoyable et de ne rien pouvoir faire pour l'aider alors qu'il l'avait fait connaître auprès même de son idole. Il regardait la télé d'un air peu présent, il venait de recevoir l'appel de Megure qui l'informait de l'avancement de la situation. Ce sale gosse c'était encore mis dans la mouise et personne n'allait pouvoir l'aider à moins de trouver le siège de l'organisation si ce n'était pas déjà trop tard.

Sonoko regarda Gin en levant les yeux au ciel, il portait les deux collégiens comme des sacs à patate. Elle faillit crier en voyant le bandage teinté de rouge à la jambe du sale morveux, elle avait beau faire partie de l'organisation elle ne c'était toujours pas habitué à la vue du sang.

-Tiens soigne le vite fait, en brûlant la blessure, j'ai dut lui retirer dessus comme ça j'étais sûr qu'ils obéiraient mais ils se sont tous les deux évanouis.

Sonoko alluma un briquet et brûla la plaie du détective en veillant à ne pas brûler ses vêtements. C'est ce moment qu'il choisit pour sortir de ses songes. Il hurla en sentant le feu sur sa jambe. Il releva la tête pour voir son bourreau et écarquilla les yeux à la vue du visage aux traits si familier.

-Sonoko ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi t'as fait ça... ?

La jeune femme se releva, remit en place sa jupe et fouilla les regard du détective, elle mourait d'envie de le brûler vif, mais elle savait que Gin la tuerait si elle fessait la moindre connerie. Elle l'attacha avec sa camarade contre un pilier, elle serra les cordes si forts que Conan ne put retenir un hurlement. Il s'entait que sa fin était proche, l'organisation ne l'épargnerait pas.


	14. Le coup fut tiré, la balle partit

Akai venait de contacter le fbi, lui signalant l'enlèvement des deux rajeunis, les recherches s'intensifièrent, il fallait localiser la base et vite. Cela fessait trois heures maintenant que les deux faux enfants avaient été enlevé, les espoirs s'amenuisaient au fur et à mesure des minutes qui s'écoulent. Si ça avait été un kidnapping théoriquement normal, il aurait fallu vingt quatre heure avant que la police et le fbi s'alarment. Mais pour cette organisation ils devaient travailler ensemble. Black et Megure supervisaient ensemble l'avancement de l'enquête. Il arrivait qu'ils ne soient pas d'accord, ce qui engendrait des disputes plus ou moins dévastatrice. Jodie était alors là pour les assommer et les faire taire. Akai soupira, il entendait l'affolement de ses compagnons à travers le combiné téléphonique, de son côté aussi les recherches avaient été veines. Il avait été voir dans un vieux entrepôt ou se trouvait le siège de l'organisation quand il était membre mais bien sûr il avait cramé et les indices avec. Il n'avait plus rien pour remonter au boss si ce n'était le téléphone de Ai et les deux téléphones de Conan. Il avait trouvé leur code en seulement quelques minutes mais n'arrivait pas à mettre la mains sur un quelconque indice. Kaito était encore en salle d'opération.

Ai ne s'était toujours pas réveillé et Conan avait fini par s'évanouir de nouveau. Gin les observaient depuis un petit moment. Il avait peur d'avoir laissé des traces sur la scène de crimes et avait demandé à Sonoko d'essayait de savoir ce que savait la police. Elle était partie un peu perplexe, c'était la première fois qu'elle devait faire ça et elle ne savait pas comment pratiquer. En chemin elle avait croisé Vermouth qui avait accepté de l'aider avec un sourire énigmatique. Sonoko avait abandonné l'idée de savoir ce que pensait cette femme depuis longtemps. C'était trop dur pour son petit cerveau.

Elles montèrent dans une voiture rouge vif, en temps normal ça aurait plus à l'héritière de grande famille mais pour une mission de reconnaissance elle trouvait la voiture trop mais beaucoup trop voyante. Elle voulait faire part de son avis à sa collègue mais cette dernière ne lui en laissa pas le temps ouvrant la portière et la forçant à s'installer dedans.

Vermouth conduisit pendant une douzaine de minutes avant de garer la voiture sur le bas côté. Elle mène Sonoko jusque dans le commissariat.

-Mhh... Excusez moi ?

-Que puis je faire pour vous mesdames ? Fit un gendarme au comptoir

-Un homme dans la quarantaine a volé le sac à main de mon amie, je connais le commissariat et je sais à qui m'adresser, puis je rentrer ?

-C'est que...

-Voyons, sois gentil !

Vermouth s'approcha de l'homme, posa son index sur ses lèvres et lui fit un clin d'œil.

-Yuuki c'est bon laisse les passer ! fit un homme dans la trentaine

Vermouth lui fit un grand sourire et suivit de Sonoko elle entrèrent dans la salle de l'équipe de Megure que leur sauveur lui avait indiqué. Sonoko avait déjà vu cet homme, il fessait parti de l'organisation, elle en était presque sûre. Elles regardèrent partout. La seule chose qu'elles trouvèrent fut l'hôpital où était Kaito et que la police était au courant que Conan et Ai était Shinichi et Shiho.

Elles sortirent du bureau, saluèrent Yuuki et rejoignirent la voiture. Alors que Sonoko attachait sa ceinture sa camarade sortit un pistolet et lui pointa sur la tempe.

-Dis moi ? Tu es vraiment prête à tuer Shinichi Kudo ? Tu sais que par le même intermédiaire l'organisation pourrait décidé de tuer tout ceux avec qui ils ont eu un lien ? En soit Ran Mouri par exemple ? Ou même peut être toi ?

Sonoko ne tourna pas la tête, elle préférait se prendre la balle de côté qu'entre les deux yeux. Elle regarda sa camarade à travers le reflet du pare-brise. Elle ne savait pas si c'était un test ou non. Elle n'avait aucune idée de la réponse que Vermouth voulait entendre alors elle choisit l'honnêteté, tant pis si cette blondasse tirait.

-Pour Shinichi j'en sais rien, actuellement ces deux sale mômes ont l'apparence de collégiens et ça me tue vraiment de foutre en l'air la vie de gosse. Ce détective arrogant m'a toujours été insupportable et c'est pour ça que je me suis disputée avec ma meilleure amie, fin, je veux dire c'est sa faute mais je suis moi aussi fautive et j'aimerais vraiment revenir en arrière. J'aimerais sauver Ai, Conan ou Shinichi peut importe maintenant, j'aimerais que Ran soit heureuse, et j'aimerais être à ses côtés pour voir le sourire sur son visage, c'est ce que je pense...

Le coup fut tiré, la balle partit, c'était juste la mort d'un être.

Les trois détectives boys étaient maussade, ils ne savaient pas quoi faire pour aider leur âme sœur, ils se sentaient si impuissant pour la première fois, quoi qu'ils soient, quoi qu'ils aient fait, ils savaient que ces deux là avaient des secrets, mais, ces secrets ils voulaient les entendre de leur bouche. Ils espéraient, à chaque seconde qui passait qu'ils allaient recevoir un appel de la police. Malheureusement, rien ne venait, à chaque sonnerie, leur cœur s'arrêtait de battre mais c'était juste des appels banales pour leurs parents. Ran les avait ramené chez eux après les cours. Les enfants savaient qu'elle en avait gros sur le cœur et voulait lui remonter le morale mais quand eux même n'ont pas le morale ça devient compliqué. Le professeur avait lui aussi le morale dans les chaussettes. Il regardait un feuilleton d'un air absent. Tout semblait si vide dans sa grande maison. Les perpétuels prises de tête entre Conan et Ai lui manquait. Le régime alimentaire qu'elle avait instauré lui manqué. Tout lui manquait, il voulait juste les serrer dans ses bras une dernière fois.


End file.
